Ruby Red and Brilliant Blue
by Quarantine.Wings
Summary: Jack finds himself befriending a girl who is – well, not average – to say the least. However, only she can see him, as she has such a childlike persona to her and apparently believes in not only him, but the other guardians as well. But what happens when her team begins meeting the other guardians? Will Jack be able to become seen by all the RWBY team?
1. Chapter 1

Honestly, I've been pondering this idea and decided to try it. I honestly have no idea where it's going story wise, I only know it's going to be a story of some sort so ideas are welcome. Please if anything is messed up let me know. D: I was iffy about posting it, but here it is. I wont continue it unless people really want me to. And I'm open to suggested pairings.

* * *

The brunette girl, clad in the colors of crimson and black set her weapon down. Her eyes grazed over the pale form before her, inwardly noting how he resembled a certain pampered girl on her team.

She pointed suddenly and jumped up and down.

"Hey! Are you her brother!?" She exclaimed.

The boy looked confused and looked behind him, then back at her, small concern etched onto his features.

"Er, whose brother…?"

"Weiss! You know, a girl about this tall," Ruby indicated a height point with her hand, smiling. "Snowy white hair like yours and blue eyes – but…." The girl leaned closer with a smile. "Yours are a bit deeper in color."

Perplexed the other raised a brow. "Uh, sorry. I have no idea who you are talking about. I'm Jack, Jack Frost."

The other girl stood silent for a moment then chuckled. He was pale and blue, like death had eaten away at his skin. His eyes were the only vibrant thing about him, and she couldn't help but muse at how fitting the name was.

"How amusing. Jack Frost, like the bringer of snow."

"Yup! Exactly! Also known as the guardian of fun."

Ruby paused and tilted her head. "Uh, I was kidding." Did he…really think he was Jack Frost?

The boy before her chuckled and hugged a crooked cane to his chest, before sweeping it at her and freezing the tip of her scythe.

"H-hey! I worked _really _hard on this!" The girl fumed, trying in vain to rub the ice away.

"You…You aren't surprised by that?" The boy murmured in surprise.

"No! I mean, it's really cool, but you didn't have to freeze my weapon!" She tried to sound angry but he sensed the underlying humor and grinned, stepping towards her in three long strides.

"Sorry Red, didn't mean any harm." He pondered then finally met her gaze. "Wait, did you make that?"

Ruby smiled and nodded, suddenly awkward.

"Ah, yeah. I can be a bit of a dork when it comes to my weapon," She sheepishly played with her hands.

"RUBY!"

They both visibly flinched at the intruding voice, turning to see a blonde haired girl running their way.

Ruby noted her sister barreling towards them and smiled at Jack, who looked a bit on edge, but ignored it and motioned towards the girl.

"That's just my sister. Her names Yang. Oh, and I'm Ruby."

"Ruby!" Her sister breathed heavily as she ran up, wrapping an arm around the brunet's neck. "Why are you out here all by yourself? I know you're not a social butterfly, but you could at least _try _and make friends." Ruby opened her mouth to protest but was cut off by the golden hair girl's voice. "_Besides _the ones you have already met!"

Ruby flustered when her sister wrapped her arms around her and twirled, Jack watching the two with a bemused expression.

"In case you didn't notice I'm not alone here!"

That made Yang pause.

"Oh?" She flipped this way and that, eyeing the area. "I don't see anyone," She huffed finally.

"But-wait, he's right here and- hey! _Wait,_" But she was already being dragged away by her sister, looking back to see the familiar blue hooded figure disappearing from view.

"Jack Frost…"


	2. Chapter 2

I'm surprised all of you like this! I mean, I'm really happy you do. I was iffy, and I've never done crossovers before, so thanks for the reviews, favorites and followers.

Yes, in the beginning only Ruby will be able to see Jack. I want to somehow incorporate the others into seeing him, as well as the other guardians. I have an idea, of having each one of the girls to see a different guardian, or only having Ruby see all of them. Feel free to give suggestions. Like I said, sort of just started as an idea so I'm plotting as I go along. If the characters are ooc I'm so very, very sorry!

* * *

"Ruby! Ruby? Hellooo~! Earth to Ruby!" The brunette girl jumped a bit, realizing she was being paged by Yang.

"Really Ruby, what is up? You've been so spacey these last two days."

She giggled awkwardly at this, running a hand over her arm. "Sorry, I've just been thinking."

"About what? Other plans to destroy the school today with dust?" Weiss teased. Ruby huffed at her, her cheeks reddening.

"That was _one time_. I didn't destroy the school either! It was an accident!" She continued to protest, though Weiss had already tuned her voice out.

With a smirk the white-haired girl flipped her side tail over her shoulder and strutted out of the room.

"Seems the princess woke on the wrong side of the bed this morning," Yang chuckled.

"She does seem a bit...grumpier than usual." Blake commented, yellow orbs glued to another book.

Ruby finally stopped, blue in the face, and noted the white weather outside.

"Hey! It's snowing!"

Weiss returned to the room then, her face scrunched up in annoyance. "Of _course _it's snowing! It's the middle of December Ruby!" She carried a cup in her hands, sipping at it as she strutted in. "it's just snow- why are you getting so worked up over it anyway?"

Ruby could only shrug, a small smile gracing her lips. "I'm not sure. It's just so-refreshing, I guess. That and you can make snow angels!" The girl suddenly chimed in, and bounced back to the window. Her silver eyes lit up so much she was surely seeing stars.

"Guys! We should totally have a snowball fight!"

Weiss groaned. Yang cheered and pumped her fist at the idea. Blake just looked at her before returning her eyes to her book, her only response a small smile.

"Alright! It's settled!" Ruby grinned, running for the door.

"Well let's go slow pokes!" Yang grinned and wrapped an arm around Weiss, pulling the resisting girl along." H-Hey-! What do you-!" The pale girl squirmed and pushed against her but to her dismay she didn't buckle.

"Oh come on! You know you want to!" Yang chimed.

Blake trailed after them without removing her gaze from her book. "It would be something to relieve stress from all the day's classes."

Weiss groaned and protested the entire way.

Ruby grinned as they fled, leading the girls out into the crisp snowy air.

* * *

Weiss stood there with crossed arms, her nose turned up at them.

"Oh come on. Don't be so dramatic, Weiss." Yang nudged her, to which the girl scoffed.

"I am _not _being dramatic. I'm the one who was _dragged _out here! And you-!" She pointed an accusing finger at Ruby, her eyes narrowing. "-We have studying to do. _Lots _of studying!"

Ruby sighed. "Weiss, we've been studying all day. It's just a small break," Ruby smiled gently, trying to convince the girl.

Weiss didn't comment, instead only huffed and turned away from them.

"SNOWBALL!" A voice screamed, a ball of white hitting the back of Blake's head. The girl's eyes narrowed playfully, zeroing in on Yang.

"Is that a challenge then?" She smirked, and for a rare moment gently placed her book aside and pulled her weapons out. She threw them, Yang flinching when they made contact with the ground before her, and sent a wave of white crashing over her.

"Gah-!" The golden girl's voice was drowned out by the crashing snow.

Ruby fell to the ground laughing.

Blake smirked.

Weiss turned her back to them, trying to hide the faint smile on her own lips.

Yang emerged from the snow, her hair tinted with pieces of white, and red faced from the sudden cold. "Oh, it's _so _on!" She grinned, jumping from the snow with help from her thrusters.

Blake chuckled and crossed her arms. "If you can catch me first," With that said she sped off into the forest, Yang hot on her heels and yelling happily.

"Come one Weiss! Join in on the fun!" Ruby danced and threw up a bunch of snow, making it fall around her in a dizzying swirl.

The white haired color scoffed and strolled to her, placing a hand on her hip and moving her arms about in exaggerating gestures.

"And _why _would I do that? I have much better things to do! And now that it's just us I can go back to my studies."

"But-" Ruby began, however the girl was already strolling off. She sighed and slumped over. Surely playing in the snow wasn't _that _bad.

She didn't see the random snowball fly from behind her and slam into the back of the white-haired girl's head.

Weiss flipped around and glared, Ruby jumping up, startled at the seething expression. "Ah, wha-"

"_Really _Ruby, you can be so childish!" She stormed towards her and Ruby stepped back, hands up in surrender.

"Wait- what did I-"

"-You know _very well_ what you did!" Weiss interrupted and pointed an accusing finger at her. Ruby flinched back from the accusatory tone, flustering under the sudden scrutiny from the other. Weiss continued, "Just because you guys like to play doesn't mean-"

She was interrupted when a snowball hit her again, this time dead in the face. Unable to help herself Ruby suddenly chuckled, a bit awkwardly when Weiss's heated blue gaze shot back to her.

Ruby was convinced that the snow was melting around the girl's feet from the anger.

Weiss huffed and stormed off towards where the snowball came from, muttering about incompetent teammates.

Ruby sighed and shook her head, trailing after her when she ran into a familiar blue form.

"Ah- Jack!" Ruby beamed. "I didn't expect to run into you here."

He shrugged nonchalantly. "I tend to hang around isolated areas a lot. Nobody really notices." He looked grim when he said that, face downward and hood pulled up.

"Hey, are you okay? You seem a little down," The crimson hooded girl commented, catching the small clip in his tone.

Jack shrugged. "I'm fine. Er…Ruby?" She nodded once and he smiled. "It just gets a bit lonely out here."

"So why don't you go inside and…talk? Y'know, with people?" She shrugged.

"You mean people who explode things like you?" He joked.

Ruby huffed and slapped his arm. "Hey! That was not all my fault, and it was an accident! Why does everyone remember that?!" She flailed her arms and swatted at the air around her.

Jack only laughed, playfully smirking and flitting about in the air.

"Whoa! You can fly?!"

The boy in blue nodded eagerly, pleased by the girl's reaction and flitted down. "Yeah. It isn't too hard. This staff helps." He indicated the crooked cane.

Ruby inched closer, eying it like a child would eye a giant piece of cake.

"It's beautiful…" She murmured, eyes lighting in sparkles.

Jack raised a brow, curious at her odd behavior but at the same time flattered. "Eh, it's just my staff. But, it's pretty special. I feel more-" He paused, "-_complete, _I guess you could say."

Ruby lit up, pointing dramatically. "Finally, someone gets it!"

"What?"

"The attachments to our weapons!"

"Weapons…?" He asked.

"Well, yes. We use these to fight." She pointed first to her gun/scythe lying cross her back, then to the staff held in his pale fingers.

"I…guess so. I just never thought of calling it a weapon." He pondered aloud, gazing at it with fascination. It had always been his staff to him, a precious item, but now that she mentioned it, it _was_ an extension of him technically.

"So, your name is Jack Frost…"

He nodded once. "Yup," She went to ask another question but he cut her off, other ideas on his mind. With a swift swipe he took her well-cared for weapon and opened it, squeaking in surprise when it moved into the form of a scythe.

He laughed cheerfully, slicing at the air playfully and scratching a few trees unfortunate enough to be in his way.

"Hey! Be careful with that!" Ruby grabbed at her weapon but he held it away.

"First, I want to ask some questions. So…" He paused and she stepped back, blinking at the sudden shift in character. "You can...see me?" He raised a brow. It sounded more like a statement than anything. Ruby looked confused.

"Uh, yeah. I'm pretty sure everyone can see you," She commented.

He didn't respond, instead crossed his legs and settled his feet on the ground.

"I mean…is there a reason you asked me that? It's not exactly something everyone asks."

"I'm not exactly everyone," He frowned, hiding further in his blue hood.

"Hey, wait- I mean-" She floundered, unsure of what to say.

She didn't mean to hurt his feelings.

What did she even do? Or say?

His staff was clutched in his hand tightly, and she made a mental note to ask him all about it and how he made it. Her weapon sat in his other hand. She smirked and grabbed it from him, to which he squealed in surprise and fell back, legs flailing in the air before he regained the lost balance.

The sight had Ruby stumbling over herself laughing, as did Jack, both laughing so hard they had to take several moments to catch their breaths. Jack pulled his hood down with a grin.

Ruby's heart and soul folded back up, to which she placed it across her back again.

"Alright then, _Jack Frost,_" She began, skipping over to his side. "I'll answer your questions if you answer mine. Deal?" She held out her hand in offering, an assuring smile gracing her lips. Jack grinned and shook her hand, quickly regaining the enthusiasm he had lost not moments before. Ruby made a mental note not to ask too personal of questions.

"Alright then Rudy, wh-"

"-Ah, ah, ah," Ruby interjected with a smile, wagging a finger. "You already asked a question so now it's my turn. So," She leaned close, her silver eyes narrowing playfully. "Is your name _really_ Jack Frost?"

The pale figure stood staring at her, before clutching his stomach and bubbling over in laughter.

"H-Hey! "What's so funny!?" Ruby swatted his arm again, grumbling and crossing her arms.

"Of _course _I'm Jack Frost! Have you not noticed the snow? The snowballs I've been throwing?" He chuckled at her perplexed expression.

Did he…really think he was…

"Wait. Jack Frost. _You're _Jack Frost." She inquired, an eyebrow raised suspiciously. "Bringer of snow and ice, the great legend himself, the-"

"-As much as I love hearing those wonderful things about me," He interrupted, a cocky smirk settled on his face, "Yes, I am _that _Jack Frost. I'm the one who brings people snow days and gets them out of school. Also, the Guardian of Fun."

"The Guardian…of Fun?"

He bowed teasingly. "The one and only."

Ruby stepped closer, eying him. "Well then, _Jack Frost," _She indicated towards a direction. "If you're the controller of snow and ice, then why can other people summon it?" He faltered and she smirked.

"Well, that's easy- I'm not the only spirit out there. I mean, I'd be more surprised if there was just me."  
She blinked. "Spirits…?"

He nodded eagerly. "Yes! The world is filled with them! In fact, I know you believe in them."

Ruby tilted her head, her eyes wide. "How did you know though?"

"Because if you didn't, you wouldn't be talking with me now."

* * *

Ruby paced the area, her face scrunched in concentration while Jack sad crossed legged on the snow, enjoying her dilemma a little too much.

Even after explaining all of it, it was just too much.

"Gah! I still don't get it!"

"There's nothing to get, Red." Jack chuckled. "Don't overthink it. You believe in spirits, so you can see us. Not that big of a deal."

"But then- that means- Yang didn't…see you earlier." She concluded.

Jack tilted his head, white hair swaying in the breeze. "Yang?"

"My sister. The blonde haired-girl you saw earlier." Ruby plopped down beside him with ease.

"Oh! the crazy girl who dragged you off!" Jack grinned. Ruby roller her eyes, but shrugged and laughed.

"Sometimes she can be a bit crazy. Really, she's just very energetic," She nodded.

"You two look nothing alike. I'd never guessed you two to be sisters." He grinned, grabbing a strand of her hair between his fingers. Ruby huffed and pulled her hair from his fingertips.

"Well not every sibling looks a like."

Jack shrugged, not really caring and lazily floated in the air.

Ruby watched in fascination, tilting her head and getting to her feet.

"So how do you…fly like that?"

He chuckled, a mischievous grin plastering his face.

Ruby nervously looked at him, taking a step back. "Hey, what are you think-"

She was caught off when he grabbed her arm and grinned, calling out to the wind.

"Wait-Hey- wait, wait, wait! What are you-"

"Wind! Take us up!" He called, his grasp on her tightening. Ruby tried to back away when a sudden breeze flew in, growing stronger by the second, causing her cape to flutter and dance around her.

"Wait- Jack, what are you _doing?!_" Ruby tried to be loud over the wind, but if the blue hooded figure had heard he ignored her worried calls.

The wind grew stronger, her feet no longer touching the ground, and they flew skyward.

Ruby could only scream as they barreled away from the Earth.

* * *

Yang chuckled when her eyes spotted a familiar black figure, an already above-average-sized snowball formed in her hands.

Her smirk grew across her face and she tiptoed over, attempting to be sneaky. From what she saw the girl was absorbed in her book again. Yang snuck close and raised the snowball above her head and sent it flying…

…only for it to hit a tree.

"Gah! So close!" Yang flailed her arms, her lilac eyes glaring playfully as she gathered up another snowball. "Just you wait Blake!"

All that answered was a giggle before a figure emerged from behind a tree. "You've been going at this for almost an hour. Perhaps it's time for a break?" Blake offered, her head tilting and awaiting an answer.

"Hah! No way! This is just getting started!" The blonde chimed cockily, placing her hands on her hips. "Unless you're getting tired?"

Blake smirked, shaking her head.

"There you guys are!" A voice called.

They both turned to see none other than Weiss, her white hair disarrayed and a permanent scowl on her features. She emerged from a pair of bushes, slapping anything aside that got in her way and stormed over to them.

"_Really, _throwing snowballs at me when I don't want to play- playing in the _same _snow when we could be studying-" She muttered as she approached, her irritated mumbles dying down into nonexistent words.

Blake blinked.

Yang raised an eyebrow.

"Um, Weiss, you alright?" The golden-haired girl came over and tilted her head, hands still on her hips.

Blake followed suit, coming to stand on the other side of her. She said nothing, only joined in staring down the girl inquiringly.

Weiss waved her hand, shooing them off and scoffing. "Of course I'm fine. I _love _being dragged out of the room and snowballs being thrown at me." She said happily, the anger seeping through the mocking tone.

Yang laughed. "You're still mad about that?" She nudged her again, the girl grumbling when she did so. "And I'm sure Ruby was just trying to get you to loosen up with the snowball throwing."

"A little fun every now and then is good." Blake added.

Weiss frowned, flailing her arms down and hands curling into fists. "You know very well Ruby isn't the one who threw the snowballs!"

Yang tilted her head. Blake continued staring.

"Oh? Then who did?" Yang asked.

Weiss pointed first at Blake then Yang, glaring. "It was one of you two! Don't play stupid!"

"Hey, calm down-"

"-Don't tell me to calm down!" Weiss scoffed, puffing exaggeratingly and stomping the ground.

"The point is-!" Yang began, grabbing the girls shoulder and turning her back to face them,

"-is that we didn't throw any snowballs." Blake finished. "We haven't been anywhere near you two."

The pale, blue eye girl sent her gaze to both of them, then frowned. "Well, it certainly wasn't Ruby. It came from somewhere behind her." Weiss concluded.

"…Then, there's someone else with Ruby?"

"And you left her alone!?" Yang accused, her eyes flaring the briefest red before returning purple.

"It's probably just another person wanting to join in on the snowball fight," Blake interjected quickly.

Yang calmed down a bit and nodded.

Weiss huffed. "They better hope I don't find them." She crossed her arms.

A scream erupted from somewhere in the forest, all of them freezing.

"…Or I could be wrong." Blake added. Yang took off, the other two quickly flying off towards where the scream came from.

* * *

Ruby flailed in the air, Jack laughing at her misfortune, as they traveled higher until they were above the clouds.

The girl in crimson turned this way and that, attempting to get her bearings but finally gave up and just went with it.

"Okay, okay! Can you put us down now!?" Ruby huffed, flailing around more when they were sent spinning into a loop.

"No way! This is so much fun!" Jack yelled happily, still having a hand wrapped around the girl's arm. "Come on! Don't think of how high we are! Just enjoy the flying!"

"It's a little _hard _not to think about it! I don't exactly _fly_!" Ruby yelled over the wind, sneezing when they went through a rather wispy cloud.

Jack laughed, his blue eyes twinkling, and eventually Ruby found she was enjoying herself.

He released his grasp, to which she protested.

He ignored her and chuckled again, enjoying the discomfort she was in. The reactions were the best part of this, next to flying with someone besides himself and the wind.

Ruby flitted about, the wind brushing across every inch of her and making sure she stayed afloat, as well as the boy clad in a blue hood and brown pants.

She eventually gave up on trying to find her equilibrium and let the wind push her this way and that.

The sky darkened into a lovely pinkish blue shade, clouds preventing any of the gray from staining the wonderful sight.

"Okay! So maybe this is a little fun!" Ruby chimed, enjoying the view she was getting of the sky.

Jack smirked, flying over to her and nodding. "Told ya,"

He flitted over and gave that same mischievous smile. Ruby, already having the full experience of that smirk first hand, began shaking her head rapidly. Her hands shot in front of her in a last moment of hope.

"No- Jack, whatever it is don't you dare-"

"-Too late!" Jack interjected, and suddenly the wind stopped.

"No, no, no- JACK!" Ruby screamed and they fell back to the Earth, her eyes watering from the speeds they were going.

Jack screamed in adrenaline, diving headfirst. Ruby, who had been twirling in dizzying somersaults, ended up the same way, and she started screaming as well. But this time in excitement.

Jack clutched his staff tight and descended their descent near the ground. They both landed with a small plop in the snow.

He jumped up and cheered, bouncing on his heels while Ruby remained on her back, silver eyes wide and staring at the sky.

"That was so much fun!" Jack beamed, hopping over to the motionless girl. "Er, Red?" He stared down at her, concern flashing over his features for the briefest of moments.

"That-was _so _AWESOME!" Ruby yelled, pumping both fists towards the sky, her legs kicking happily.

I have been missing out! That was amazing!"

Jack grinned and helped her up, his cockiness returning. "It is pretty amazing, isn't it?"

Ruby suddenly jumped her eyes taking in the sky once more. The adrenaline still pulsing through her veins.

"Oh man! It's late-! How long were we up there for?!"

Jack shrugged, his eyes shutting in thought before opening again. "I think a few hours?" He offered.

"A few hours!? Oh no! My sister is probably freaking out!" Ruby spazzed, jumping around and trying to figure out which way was which. "Where are we anyway?"

"I landed us a few feet away from where we were earlier. A flying girl isn't exactly a normal sight around her I'm guessing. Or, it's at least a rare one."

Ruby went to answer but heard yelling from far off, slumping over in defeat. "Aw, _man_," She groaned.

"Is that your sister?" Jack asked, leaned on his staff and raising a brow.

Ruby nodded. "Her and my other two teammates."

"Teammates…?"

The silver eyed girl shrugged. "Long story. To shorten it, we're partnered up, then teams of two are made into teams of four, and a leader is chosen. Which happens to be me." She pointed at herself.

Jack paused, a growing grin on his lips and tried to contain his laughter. "You?" He asked, trying to frown. "_You?_ a leader?" He pointed at her, trying to imagine it, but only ended up full out laughing when he did.

"_Hey_! It's not _that _funny!"

Ruby groaned when her name was called again and sighed.

Jack continued his laughter, quite literally rolling on the floor and holding his stomach.

The name calling grew closer before Yang emerged from a pair of bushes, her eyes widening and filling with relief when they settled on the shorter girl.

"Baby sister! I was so worried! Where have you been!?" Yang wrapped her in a tight hug, squeezing any air left in her lungs away.

Blake followed soon after, then a very roughed up looking Weiss.

"Finally! Why didn't you answer us, Ruby!?" Weiss yelled, but Ruby heard the underlying concern in her tone.

"We were worried. We heard a scream and, then we couldn't find you." Blake frowned, eyebrows scrunched in worry.

"Ah- I'm sorry! I actually didn't realize how late it was," Ruby replied lamely. Jack had long ago stopped laughing, and when she turned to look at him he only shrugged.

Could they really not..._see_ him?

His blue eyes seemed to be focused on Weiss, eyes scrunched in concentration as he examined her.

Yang kept an arm around the girl in the red hood, the three others awaiting answers.

"I…actually met someone out here, and they sort of jumped out and scared me. A boy actually. That's why I screamed. Then, we started having a snowball fight! Then they took me flying, and-!"

"-Flying?" Yang interrupted. "Sis, are you sure you didn't- y'know- fall asleep?"

Ruby rubbed her arm sheepishly. "Nevermind. Anyway, I didn't mean to worry all of you."

They all looked at each other in concern, but relented their questioning.

Weiss rolled her eyes.

Blake merely crossed her arms.

Yang sighed in relief, happy to see her sister unharmed, even if she was talking of things like flying.

Weiss finally stepped towards the girl and grabbed her arm, pulling her back towards the building. "Don't ever worry us like that again Ruby! Now that we have been out here for _hours, _it's time to get back to work! And don't even get me _started_ on your overactive imagination! Really, flying? I know we're magical, but last I checked, the only way we fly is with assistance."

Blake trailed after them quietly, once again absorbed back into her book.

Yang pulled up next to the girl clad in black, looking this way and that. "So, where's your new friend, Ruby?"

Ruby frowned. "He left when we found our way back." Only she saw the figure trailing next to the four of them, walking next to her with a knowing smirk, and sent a splash of ice across the hand pulling her.

"Ow! What was _that_?!" Weiss jumped, grabbing her hand and glaring at the area.

Jack laughed brightly. "Oh, I can already tell _she _is going to be fun to mess with!"

Ruby chuckled, to which Weiss narrowed her eyes and stormed off.

Jack chuckled and floated in the air, hovering just above the girls'.

'See ya later?' He mouthed.

Ruby nodded. He grinned brighter and flew off, already planning a million pranks for that blue eyed-girl that he found strangely interesting

* * *

And done.


	3. Chapter 3

I'll be quite honest, I have NEVER done any accents in writing, and I frankly have a hard time imagining characters talking unless they're written in a form they would talk. I wanted to at least try to type his accent though! ;_; I don't think I did very good. Or maybe I did. I dunno.

WolfsTrinity: Wow. Thank you so much for that review. It did put me into a deeper thought, and I do have an idea of Pitch returning. I think I've decided that these will be small drabbles set around their meeting and building the relationships/characters a bit more, such as your first example. Nothing too serious, as you mentioned, just simple character and relationship building. I do want to elaborate further on that. I feel I made Weiss a bit too shallow, and Blake is a tough character to write for. It will have a story plot of course, to keep it intertwined, but something small.

So in short, this will be consisting of them all meeting, some humor here and there and possibly romance. Then, a second story will be made with a more solid plotline, where Pitch returns and it will go from there. Seriously, thank you for that review. It helped a lot, and helped me mull things over.

And boy, this chapter was honestly hard. If there's anything wrong, please tell me. Like I said, never have I done an Australian accent, and Blake is relatively reserved, so this was interesting to attempt.

For those of you reading my Bittersweet Symphony story, which I doubt, I am so so sorry I haven't updated! I haven't given up on it, so no worries!

* * *

"Blaaaaake!" A voice dragged out.

The black haired-girl's focus was cut from the written work before her and settled instead on her three teammates. She had been lounging happily the past few hours, the weather much nicer than it had been. Blake took advantage of such weather and eventually ended up in the outdoors, her favorite book by her side, against a thick tree trunk.

Her amber gaze took in the evening sky, realizing afternoon had long passed and evening quickly approached, as well as three familiar forms.

Yang dragged an ever relenting white-haired girl towards the quietest girl of the bunch, and behind trailed Ruby.

It had been well over two weeks, and though it now neared earlyJanuary, the air was oddly warm. She assumed it was due to their location. At least, that's what she told herself, as she cherished the thought of order over chaos.

Weiss managed to shove away from her kidnapper but made no effort to return back to the fact, she actually looked pleased.

Instead she huffed and crossed her arms, her blue glare cutting through the girl's blonde head.

"_Must _you insist on _dragging _me? Do you ever think to ask?!"

Yang chuckled and placed her hands on her hips. "Would you have gone if I asked?"

"Of course not! But I may have been more inclined to go the _next _time!"

"In other words there would be no next time." Yang replied simply, turning to face the girl sitting against a tree.

"Princess, spacey and I here are going to town to shop for a bit! Wanna come Blake?"

Weiss scoffed at the nickname.

Ruby mumbled a small hey, storming up and flicking her sister's forehead.

Yang grinned and shoved her away playfully, returning her attention to the girl.

Blake smiled up at them, tempted by the offer. "I'm going to stay here a little longer. It's nice out."

As much as she enjoyed her new friends, despite their bickering, she was determined to enjoy this lovely weather for its worth.

Yang pouted playfully. "Aw! You sure? It'll be fun!" She jumped excitedly.

Black's expression returned neutral and she shook her head, already absorbed in her book once more.

"Guess it's just the three of us!" Yang chimed.

"Some of us more _willing _than the others," Weiss grumbled.

Ruby trailed after them, suddenly alert and hands up in a surrendering gesture. "_Please _Yang, don't repeat last time's incident…"

Their voices trailed off in the distance. Blake smiled in content, enjoying the isolation and time alone with her thoughts. Her ears twitched beneath the bow on her head, detecting an odd noise.

Her eyes flew over to the right of her, the forest next to her oddly quiet, even for winter.

A sudden noise from a bush caught her attention and instantly her senses alerted further. The book, long forgotten, fell to the ground with a small thud. Her gaze zeroed in on the area surrounding her, fully aware that straying too far in would be a terrible mistake without her partner.

She wasn't eager to escape, oh no, but she sure wasn't going to run if she didn't have to.

Another rustle came, closer this time, and she swore she saw hints of grey and tan colors, camouflaged by both the quickly darkening sky and stick thin bare branches. Surprising how even with the lack of leaves, that nature could hide such things.

She sensed another- another animal?- no, it didn't…seem like one.

It certainly wasn't human, whatever it might be, and she drew closer to investigate.

"Hello?" Blake called gently, voice calm and smooth on the wind.

Her eyes widened when a quite tall man – with rabbit ears, no less- stepped from seemingly nowhere. He appraised her with bright emerald orbs, shifting to place his weight on one put and tilting his head curiously.

Well, _sort of _an animal. But, he smelled…._different_.

Her hand moved naturally to her weapon, a stare down happening between the two, while she appraised him in response and instantly lit up.

"Another Faunus?" Blake chimed, still testing the waters to see if this new member posed any sort of threat.

"S'cuse me?" His Australian accent leaked through "I dunno wha yer talkin' bout Sheila, but I ain't whatever this _Faunus_ is yer on 'bout." He crossed his arms in irritation, glaring daggers that could give Weiss a run for her money.

Blake raised a brow at his statement. "Actually, you are. I know we are not a very popular race, but you can't exactly choose where you are placed. I also don't think one should be shameful of where they come from." Blake crossed her own arms, expecting some sort of argument to take place soon.

"An' who's said I's ashamed of where I come from?" The man huffed, "As much as I'd love to stay n' chat wit' ya, I has other things' ta attend ta. I'm actually lookin' fer a person. White hair, blue eyes, carryin' a staff- Seen em'?"

Blake shook her head, straying closer to appraise the man further. To say he was tall was certainly an understatement – the tattoos on his arms didn't help with the intimidating appearance – and for a tall man, he looked rather – _adorable _- she couldn't help but muse.

His green eyes narrowed slightly when she approached, a brilliant emerald green color shielded by bangs of gray-blue hair. The colors blended together all the way to his ears, where they darkened, save for a few white spots. The only thing different were the insides, which were a feint pink. The color, she had to say, contrasted his tan skin rather well.

Long bracers decorated each of his wrists, a holster strapped across his chest that held weapons – boomerangs it looked like – as well as other various things.

"So?" The man pressed, clearly agitated that she had not answered straight away.

The shorter of the two crossed her arms. Only one such person came to mind with the description he gave. "That actually sounds like Weiss." Blake thought aloud, realizing that he was describing similar traits of a certain white-haired girl.

"Weiss?" The man asked.

"Yes. She has white hair, blue eyes and pale skin. She doesn't really carry a staff though. It's more of a -" She paused, trying to think of a simple word for it. "-I guess a rapier, to be very vague."

He raised a brow at this, but shook away the thought and rubbed the back of his head.

He paced a few steps away, huffing in annoyance and glaring at the sky.

Blake paused, giving him a moment before she finally cleared her throat, a gentle look coming over her features. "I don't mean to interrupt – but…- I think you're about to break your weapons."

The man startled, looking down and realizing he had one of his boomerangs pulled out, nearly crushing it from the grip placed.

He stashed it away, running a hand down his face and taking a deep breath before settling his gaze back on the darker-haired girl.

"Sorry Sheila. We got off' on ta wrong foot. Jus' a bit irritated wit' a certain someone. I'm Bunnymund, but ya can jus' call me Aster."

"Blake. Blake Belladonna." The dark-haired girl responded. "So, why _are _you so irritated? Does it have anything to do with this person you're looking for?"

Ya, actually. He's been missin' fer a bit, and hasn' shown up fer anythin'."

"I'm sure he hasn't gone too far. Have you tried searching places he'd most likely be?"

"We ave'. I dunno. Maybe he jus' went off ta do whatever. He's best known for the 'fun' title anyway."

He shrugged and sat cross legged on the ground, his entire lower torso concealed by grey fur pants that wrapped around his legs. His feet and chest remained bare with the exception of the holster.

He appraised her carefully; curious and intrigued by the fact that she could see him.

He didn't take notice before, and wondered if this was a rare case in which someone other than a child believed in those fairytales that were – well - not quite fairytales.

"So, Aster. Where did you come from?" Blake asked suddenly. "I mean – wondering in the forest, alone – you're not from around here, are you?"

So, she really didn't realize she was in the presence of the Easter bunny himself.

Aster chuckled. "That obvious? Like I say, jus' searchin' fer someone is all." He stood then, dusting of the dirt that clung to him with surprisingly gentle hands and tilted his head at her. "Well I hate ta' suddenly leave but I really need ta fin' this guy."

With a quick nod he suddenly transformed into a full blown rabbit, tapped his foot against the ground and left through a hole before Blake could even blink.

Blake stood there wide-eyed, staring at the single Aster flower now left in place, the only sign that he had been there.

She wasn't too surprised; after all, she has seen monsters of every sort, so nothing was that new. It did startle her a bit when the man randomly turned into a full blow rabbit, however. Perhaps because it had been so suddenly, and also the fact he had made a tunnel with a simple double tap.

The dark-haired girl looked down at the book she had been reading, raising an eyebrow.

* * *

Blake had strolled to the city, her mind still preoccupied with the man from earlier. Her nose was once more buried in her book, trying to drown out the day that had turned a little strange.

She had run into another Faunus. She was excited about that, but she questioned the side he was on. It saddened her when they were opposite of her, as finding a Faunus was a rare find in this place.

"Hey, Blake, wait up!" A voice chimed happily. She turned to see a familiar red hood running toward her.

Ruby stopped when she reached her, leaning on her knees and inhaling the air in painful sounding gasps.

Blake only smiled, closing the book and tilting her head. "I thought you were having a night out?"

The younger girl jumped, playing with her fingers sheepishly and smiling awkwardly. "Well, I _was_, but then-"

"RUBY!"

"Oh, _man,_" The crimson clad girl groaned. "I really don't want to sing karaoke," She mumbled, her silver eyes boring into Blake's amber tinted ones.

Blake smiled and indicated for the girl to follow, leading her off in a random direction. They turned this way and that, further away from the calling voices.

"So, uh, where _are _we going Blake?" Ruby finally spoke, eying the area carefully.

The dark-haired girl smiled when they approached a large door.

"Somewhere your sister wouldn't be interested in going." Blake called over her shoulder, and led her into a large room with towering shelves.

Ruby clapped excitedly, immediately quieting down when a few shushes and glares were cast her way. That didn't stop her in her eager exploration of the library before her.

Blake chuckled quietly and placed a hand on her hip casually, her bow twitching slightly.

"I found this place the other day. I figured you'd like it, since you said you like to read books. I also figured it's one place you could get away from your party animal of a sister."

Ruby laughed at this. "Yeah. I'm pretty sure one party animal per family is enough," She joked, her red hood breezing around her as she strolled towards a bookshelf, instantly picking one out and examining the contents. Blake trailed after.

"What's that?" Blake asked curiously.

"Oh, it's, um…" Ruby turned the book over to find a title. "It's called Utopia."

Blake leaned over her shoulder, eying the blue cover with a distorted roller coaster on it. "What's it about?"

"Ah- I'm not sure. I don't really look at the tittles- or summaries- I sort of, y'know – just pick it up and start reading. If I don't like it, I just put it back and pick up another one." Ruby rubbed her arm, giving an awkward laugh. "It probably seems strange, but-"

"-I don't think it's strange," Blake interrupted. Ruby just tilted her head curiously.

"What I mean," The older of the two elaborated. "Is that everyone has their own way of doing something. And plus," Blake put away her own book and grabbed one off the same shelf, grinning. "It actually gives it an air of mystery. You don't know what it is your reading, so it just sort of surprises you."

Ruby beamed at this, a comforting silence settling over the two girls.

A good ten minutes had passed when a chilly current twirled through the area. It would have been passed off as a simple draft from a nearby vent, but regarding an incident that happened earlier, Ruby knew it a bit too well.

She stood straight, distracting a certain girl next to her.

"Is something wrong, Ruby?" Blake asked. Her gaze was still on the book, her attention taking in both the reading and carefully listening for any disturbances.

When nothing seemed off guard, she pulled her attention back from the book, eying the silver-gazed girl next to her.

The book had been long forgotten, hanging lazily from loose fingers and threatening to drop at any moment.

"Ruby?" Blake repeated. She waved a hand in front of her face.

The girl jumped a bit, her gaze again zeroed on something on the second floor.

"Ah- um,-" She stuttered, her hands waving around in a crazy gesture.

The blue hard-back fell away. Blake caught the book before it could fall and cause unnecessary, raising an eyebrow at the suddenly flustered person next to her.

"I-I have to go do something-!" Ruby finally blurted, dashing off to the nearest staircase. She ran so fast she was nothing but a blur of red, earning even more glass-cutting glares, and Blake stood there completely dumbfounded at the behavior.

Her expression gave nothing away, however. Instead she just sighed and placed the book back on the shelf, as well as her own, and headed over to the adventure section.

Certainly there was something up with RWBY's leader, but she wasn't going to pry.

She'd tell them when she was ready.

The adventure section stood more in the back and offered a better sense of isolation. She smiled inwardly at this fact.

She pulled out the book she had been reading before, her favorite thus far.

The one about the man with two souls fighting over a body.

Her gaze was once more engaged in this lovely work of literature when a shuffle came from nearby.

At first it was ignored, but then it became constant, and if nothing quite familiar. She simply blinked when she rounded a shelf to find the same man from before, bunny ears and all, muttering under his breath as he peered around a corner. He, like Ruby beforehand, seemed entranced by something on the second floor. Blake felt herself growing curious. The shuffling noises were apparently his feet, shifting impatiently from foot to foot.

Blake coughed gently, but the only recognition she got were his ears twitching ever so slightly. Her own ears twitched in response.

She coughed again, a bit louder, to which she received the same response.

"Y'know, if you wanna' talk ta' me, ya can jus' say hello." He finally spoke.

"Well maybe I wanted to sneak up on you," The girl commented, smiling and crossing her arms.

She was very curious about this person.

"Ain't gonna' sneak up on this rabbit, Sheila." Aster stated matter-of-factly. Blake didn't comment and instead went to stand next to him, peering around his side. He enarly jumped from the sudden proximity, but she regarded him and instead focused on an area where a flash of red stood. Was he creeping on Ruby?

"So what exactly are we looking at?"

"That person I've been chasin' down is here. But evry' time I get near him, he takes off on me." Aster huffed. "He thinks everythins' a game and the bugga' sure knows how to dance on ma' last nerve. He sure has anotha' thing comin' if he thinks he's gonna outsmart _me_," The man grinned, his ears twitching in pride as he once again, transformed into a giant rabbit.

Blake couldn't help but muse at how odd her day was getting. Running into this man twice, watching transform into a giant _rabbit _twice.

Now that she was closer she realized just how much taller he stood as a rabbit. He had to be _at least_ seven feet.

"Ya' might' wanna move, Sheila." Aster crossed his arms with a grin.

She raised a brow in question.

Before she could process his words the ground was sent tumbling from beneath them, the man-turned-rabbit laughing as she fell head over heels down a tunnel and into the Earth.

She was sure he had done that on purpose.

Of course, Blake wasn't one too be caught off guard that easily, and quickly pulled out her weapons, maneuvering them around her so she flew through the dirt tunnels without slamming unnecessarily into the walls.

It surprised her at how easily she adapted, and she had to say, this was a little bit fun.

At least, until she lost all sense of direction.

She huffed when she flew from a -wall? Or was it the floor? - And collided with a familiar red-hooded figure.

The same floor she crashed into was apparently iced over as well, which did not help Blake's confusion at all, and the two stumbled over each other a few times before finally regaining their ground. In the end, Blake ended up somehow tugging on Ruby's hood to stand, and Ruby on the girl's hair. They were sure to feel that in the morning.

They both gave up and fell ungracefully in a tangle of limbs.

Ruby groaned from the impact and embarrassment, clearly not impressed with being hit by one of her teammates, or the fact that Jack had just barely missed hitting them with a large icicle.

And to top it off, he of course had iced the floor beneath them as well.

Blake groaned simply because of the annoyance at the situation, sighing.

It was like a terrible comedy show was suddenly taking place.

"Jack! You need to work on your aim!" Ruby huffed.

There were a few groans and a flurry of white hair and blue-gray fur tumbling through the library. A few tables and chairs were knocked over before it settled slightly.

Aster shouted a "Gotcha!'", followed by a protesting voice.

Blake stood, trying to regain her equilibrium and focused on the familiar fur figure. Who in the world were they talking to?

Blake turned to Ruby, who stood up and was watching as Jack dangled by his hood, flailing around like a fish on a hook.

The amber eyed girl tried desperately to process the situation, raising a questioning eyebrow at the red-hooded figure, remembering all the chatter of flying a few weeks beforehand and how spacey she had been.

"Ah-Yeah…Blake, this is Jack. I…guess you can…see him now?" Her tone was hopeful. Blake looked back at Aster, frowning

"Jack…?"

Ruby nodded, eyes shining with hope. Blake frowned. "I, er, see Aster. But- who's Jack?"

Jack's flailing had paused, clear hurt flashing across his face before he recovered and wincing when Aster's grip tightened.

"Finally caught ya, ya trouble maker," Aster mumbled, making sure to keep a tight grip. Jack just grinned cockily and frosted his hand, to which the towering rabbit yelped. He muttered a string of curses, eyes narrowing on the ice sprite, both oblivious to their audience.

Blake just watched, waiting for the tension to die down. The two girls might have waited a good while if Ruby had not spoken up then.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" She huffed, "What in the world is going on!?"

A few shushes strayed in from downstairs, swimming up to meet their ears.

"Perhaps we should take this outside," Blake chimed in. "Before we destroy this place."

She indicated the few toppled chairs and tables, as well as a book or two out of place. Not to mention the iced over floor.

Jack glared at the giant rabbit with icy blue hues, floating just out of reach of the menacing paws. Aster returned a just as heated gaze, both huffing in admission.

* * *

"_Really _Jack, ya've been gone for weeks; _Weeks! _And that's yer excuse!? That you were havin' _fun!?"_

"Calm down, Peter Cottontail!" Jack chimed cheekily, frosting patterns into the ground beneath him. Though he tried to hide it, it was easy to tell he was pouting.

Aster groaned, storming back over to the two girls. He needed to reign in his temper before they destroyed more rooms. "_Really, _the little-" His voice died into incoherent mumbles.

Jack's only response was to roll his eyes.

Blake remained calm, calculating on where to start.

Apparently there was someone here she couldn't see.

Ruby approached Jack, appearing rather displeased.

"So why didn't you tell me others were looking for you. Y'know, giant, erm-" She looked over her shoulder then back at Jack. Aster neither didn't notice nor did her care. "-bunnies." She finished.

"Geez, why are you guys so serious?" He failed at sounding carefree that time, gazing down at the ground with a suddenly somber expression. "…And…it's not just him looking for me. The others probably aren't far from here."

"Others are looking for you?"

Jack simply nodded.

Blake approached, placing her hands on her hips, gazing at Ruby. She understood the unspoken words and nodded, giving Jack a bittersweet smile.

"She…can't see you," Jack recoiled as if he'd been slapped. "…but-but she knows someone's there. She just doesn't know who!" Ruby quickly assured.

"What's your name…?" Blake asked, staring at the empty air, hoping severely that she was looking at his eyes. She felt terrible not being able to see him.

"Jack Frost." He spoke nonchalantly.

"His name's Jack Frost." Ruby answered for him.

"Wait, you mean-"

"-Yes, _that _Jack Frost," Jack interrupted with a sudden grin. "I've already been through this with her; please don't make me reiterate it again."

Ruby flustered, punching his arm lightly.

Jack doubled over laughing, forgetting for a moment that the darker-haired girl couldn't see him.

"Yes, he's _the _Jack Frost. Bringer of snow and snow days-"

"-All around handsome ice spirit-" He started.

Ruby slammed a hand over his mouth with a huff. "-Guardian of Fun. You get the idea."

"So…you ran off?" Blake's voice was soft and gentle, but firm so there was no room for any more excuses. Jack frowned and looked down, crossing his legs and pulling his hood over his head, though she couldn't see the actions.

It startled Ruby to see him something other than carefree. A whole new person seemed to enter his being then.

"I…I just…" Jack tried to speak but couldn't, shaking his head and sighing.

Aster approached then, kneeling down next to him and placing a furry paw on his shoulder.

"Listen Jack, ya know ya can tell us anythin', right?"

Blake felt odd in this situation, unable to comfort someone she couldn't see, and simply awaited Ruby and Aster to repeat his words.

The figure in blue nodded, attempting to burrow further into his hoodie and clutching his staff tighter. He inched a bit closer to the large bunny, finding comfort in seeing a familiar face. Despite how callous he seemed, he was actually quite gentle and sweet.

"I've been- feeling strange- and I think I'm losing my powers. I think I'm losing my believers." He finally admitted, glaring at the ground.

None of the three had anything to say to that.

Blake stood there, unable to comprehend the overwhelming panic in the form she couldn't even see.

* * *

And bam.


	4. Chapter 4

Neonazo: I was honestly attempting something K-rated. Buuuut that's not going to go down very well. So it is now a T, as I intend to make it AT LEAST a little violent, if not full of conflicts between characters.

AnimeGirl144 : Yeah, only Ruby can see him, so he's a bit hurt on that part. All of RWBY has magical potential about them, though for some reason, they can't see Jack, which will explain itself in time. My friend and I have been plotting all sorts of crazy things they're going to do, so this is probably going to be a long story filled with some fun times, sad times and…well, an emotional roller coaster. And also, the setting is in Vale. I'm sorry for not clarifying that, and here, they are on a sort of 'winter break'.

The other RWBY characters will be pulled in as well later, including Nora. I love Nora! She's so awesome with her canyons!

Please tell me if there's any mistakes. I've read this so many times my brain is mush, haha.

* * *

The colorful, hummingbird based figure fluttered here and there, moving so fast no normal set of eyes could focus for too long.

Small twitters followed her, five exactly, and fluttered around her even quicker. They chirped here and there, pointing over this way and that.

"Bicuspid; over there!" She chimed happily.

A small fairy instantly fluttered in the direction, leaving momentarily to retrieve said tooth.

Toothiana smiled when she returned, fawning over the lovely white pearl in her hand.

"Oh! She's been doing such a wonderful job flossing! Don't you agree?"

The smaller fairies chirped in agreement.

She had been striving to get out in the field more. She wondered why she had ever stopped.

Soon the chirps died down, a certain fairy fluttering up next to her face and chirping loudly.

"I know Baby Tooth," The purple eyed fairy murmured consolingly, using the name Jack had given her. "We'll find him! But we also have memories to protect and jobs to do! We can't disgrace the uniform now, can we?"

Baby Tooth chirped sadly in response, multi-colored eyes looking downcast.

Tooth frowned in understanding. Their newest member had been missing for quite some time now, and even Bunnymund was becoming a nervous wreck. He didn't show it, but she knew he was anxious.

When he became anxious that was certainly saying something.

Her and the rest of the guardians had agreed to go looking for Jack Frost when he didn't appear after a week. It was actually quite normal for him to disappear for a good while, but they all had him agree to check in with them once a week at least.

When he didn't show up after two, everyone grew concerned.

After three their nerves were wracked.

He may be over three hundred years old, but he was still childlike in his mannerisms.

Bunny was currently somewhere looking since Easter was still a few months away, and North was off with Sandy since Christmas had just recently ended. Toothiana had her fairies to help, and decided to get out and physically search so that she wasn't spending her time worrying over a certain missing frost spirit.

"It's alright girls. We'll find him."

Baby Tooth just cheeped in response, the others swarming around her and keeping an eye out for both the teeth and Jack.

Tooth fluttered in another direction, the sky darkened and stars twinkling. This place was a bit…different from other places.

Not in a bad way, of course.

Her feathers ruffled in excitement when she spotted another Tooth, pointing with a grin and in a flash, floated outside the window.

A girl was fast asleep inside. Her hair was long and brown, flowing over her pillow like water, and dreams of roller coasters being spun by threads of soft golden sand dancing above her.

A different fairy flew off that time, retrieving the tooth in quick fashion. Normally they'd be fluttering about to retrieve endless amounts of teeth, but tonight was rather slow, and so far they had only collected a total of thirty-five teeth. She hoped it meant the children were taking great care in their dental habits, and not poisoning them with sugar-filled candies and drinks. She cringed whenever Halloween came around, and desperately hoped the parents would at least buy the sugar free bags.

She hummed happily when the fairy placed the tooth in her hand, a confident grin on the little one's face.

The girl's name was apparently Anastasia, and this was the first tooth she had lost since being born. Toothiana, the Guardian of Memories, fluttered in excitement. It was always so wonderful when new teeth came in.

The Tooth Fairy reluctantly pulled away from the girl's window, enjoying the soft glow inside her when she could see the children up close. She would always guard their memories.

Baby Tooth suddenly chirped loudly, pointing down at a familiar white head of hair.

The others fluttered around in commotion, somehow managing to stay in a somewhat organized circle around their leader, chirping about Jack. Being the impulsive fairy she was. Tooth flew down without second guessing a thing, only concerned about making sure he was okay.

"Jack! Where have you been!? Are you alright?!"

Her hands fluttered over the head and body, motherly instinct kicking into overdrive and making sure there was not a scratch, when she finally noted the longer hair and angry expression.

The chirps died down into saddened twitters, Tooth flushing in embarrassment as she held the girl.

"H-Hey! Put me down!" Said girl shouted.

The colorful fairy's wings faltered when she realized they were hovering five feet above the ground, another surprised girl with golden hair staring at them in confusion.

Tooth instantly placed her on her feet, the girl mumbling and dusting off her outfit before returning her gaze to the fairy. Her words died down when she finally registered the figure, eyes wide and taking in the feather-covered form.

Before all the commotion had happened, the two had wandered into an alleyway. Well, Yang wandered, dragging behind her Weiss after swearing she saw suspicious activity. Luckily there was nothing, and were now in a less public area, so no one would be the wiser and be nosey.

"I'm so sorry! I thought you were someone else!" Tooth chimed out an apology, smiling sheepishly.

Yang came forward then, leaning forward while Weiss glared at the flustered form.

"Wait! Are you-"

"-Oh my! You're teeth are so clean!" The fairy interrupted, staring dreamily at the golden-haired girls teeth. The fairies floating around her instantly zeroed in on the girl, twittering happily and buzzing around her, mainly her mouth. One fairy landed on her shoulder, smiling and squeaking small words she couldn't understand. Her blue feather bounced in the air as she twirled this way and that.

"-Er, what?" Yang raised an eyebrow.

The blue feathered-fairy floated into the air in front of her face, smiling and beaming, pointing at her in small tweets.

She blinked in realization, her eyes suddenly lit up in excitement as she realized how absolutely _adorable _she was.

"Aw, you're so cute!" Yang grinned, opening her hands so that the small fairy could nestle down in them. She did just that, her wings tucking against her back and continued chirping.

Weiss stood back, an eyebrow raised in question. There was a fairy – _a fairy - _floating there surrounded by smaller fairies. Actually, it wasn't that unusual considering the monsters one could face, but it was still a little surprising.

Finally gathering back her chaotic thoughts, Weiss cleared her throat. "Excuse me, who_ are_ you?" She stepped closer to the fairy, gaze running over the form.

Another fairy flew towards her, examining her carefully and tugging on a strand of her white locks. She had a golden feather that matched the larger ones and different colored eyes, and I one paid attention, they could see the small beauty mark under her right eyes.

"Hey!" She pulled back but the fairy followed, smiling and squeaking sadly, her multi-colored eyes hopeful. The golden feather on her head scrunched, as well as the other feathers that made the outfit on her head complete, in response to her scrunched eyebrows.

The larger fairy flew over then. "Oh Baby Tooth, I know she looks like him," Tooth clasped her hands together. "Do not worry, we will find him."

The smaller fairy simply chirped, flying up and nestling in the girls white hair. Weiss fumed, unsure of what to do, instead only crossed her arms.

"Fine, you can stay, so long as you don't mess up my hair," She finally huffed.

Tooth chuckled apologetically. "I'm sorry. They've been rather sad lately. Her especially," She indicated the form of baby Tooth curled up in the paler girl's hair, moping and snuggling further. Yang came forward, still gushing over the fairy in her hands. She smiled when it flitted up and sat on her shoulder once more, grinning and chirping at Tooth.

Tooth nodded, giggling, fluttering closer to the two girls. She was surprised they could see her, but on the other hand she could sense a sort of magical presence about them as well. The white-haired girl especially.

She clasped her hands together and flitted closer, her wings buzzing so fast they sounded like a rapid heartbeat.

"I'm Toothiana! You can just call me Tooth, though! Are you believers of the Tooth Fairy?"

Weise raised an eyebrow.

Yang tilted her head. "Tooth Fairy?"

The smaller fairies chirped in response.

Baby tooth let out a small squeak, and Weiss smiled softly at the action. She quickly wiped it off when Tooth's gaze focused on her.

Tooth chuckled and nodded. "Of course!" She chimed and danced in the air, twirling around for show.

"Wait! _You're _the Tooth Fairy?!" Yang exclaimed, jumping forward.

"You're talking about _the _Tooth fairy? The one who leaves money in exchange for teeth?" Weiss questioned." I thought those were only…stories."

Toothiana shrugged. "Oh, well, you know….stories." She shrugged indifferently, smiling. "But apparently you believe, otherwise you wouldn't be able to see me now."

"What? Are you invisible to those who don't believe?" Weiss joked, placing a hand on her hip. Baby Tooth mumbled from the spot she lay nestled on her hair, squeaking in response.

"Actually…yes." Tooth looked down, frowning. "It's very complicated and I can explain it later. I'm actually looking for someone. He's…well- he's a part of our family – and he's been missing. Before he did go missing though, he kept telling me how he'd been feeling weaker. Then suddenly he just disappears!" Her arms flailed around as she vented, the fairies chirping as her movements grew jerkier. "And we haven't seen him for weeks and-"

"-I'm sorry to interrupt, but," Yang chimed in, startling the large fairy. She smoothed down her feathers self-consciously, giving a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to ramble. We're all just very worried."

Yang shook her head. "I understand completely. I have a sister, and if something happened to her, well…I don't know what I'd do." She stood tall and crossed her arms, tilting her head. "So what does he look like anyway? I'm assuming a lot like Weiss here, since you nearly tackled her out of the blue."

Weiss huffed at this. "You're lucky you didn't break anything."

Baby Tooth squeaked in protest when she jerked her head, flitting up and around the white-haired girl's head.

"Actually yes! He does look a lot like her! I've come across a few people who were as pale as him and occasionally with white hair, but their eyes were usually different colors." Toothiana smiled sheepishly.

"So…_wait - _did you think I was a _boy_?!" Weiss nearly shrieked.

The fairy's feathers ruffled in response and she quickly shook her head, hands immediately rising to prevent the girl from storming into an angry and eventful tantrum. "Of course not! The two of you honestly look like you could be related! And I haven't seen him in weeks, so – it was my fault really- All I really processed was the white hair and blue eyes. I should have thought before acting."

Weiss held up a hand, Baby Tooth staying rather close to the girl.

"No, it's alright. I know I can be a bit-"

"-Obnoxious?" Yang finished.

"_Difficult_," Weiss huffed, giving the blonde girl a quick glare before continuing, "But, _I guess_ we could help you look for him." She finally finished.

Yang nodded and stepped forward. "_Buuuuut_," Yang dragged out, grinning. "You have to tell us about yourself – I mean- You're the _Tooth Fairy!_" She grinned, bouncing on her feet excitedly.

Tooth giggled and gave a swift nod. "Of course. But Jack, first."

Weiss rolled her eyes. "You still believe in the Tooth Fairy, blondie?" She joked.

"Of course I believe in the Tooth Fairy! I mean, there's monsters and what-not that we fight – there's magic – why shouldn't we believe in- well-_this_?" Yang concluded, daring Weiss to contradict her.

Toothiana just smiled, quite flattered to be believed in by those who were older.

Baby Tooth, now nestled once more in Weiss's hair, chirped approvingly at the response.

The one with Yang flitted around the girls head like a planet, quite the chatterbox as she tweeted to her.

"What is she saying?" Yang asked with bright lilac eyes.

"She wants to be friends, of course! And she loves your teeth!" Tooth smiled. "They are quite beautiful. You must take great care of them."

"Well, I _do _try." She stated proudly.

"So, would you like help searching for your friend?"

"That would be very helpful! But- are you sure you're not too busy? I'm not pulling you away from anything am I?" Tooth fluttered anxiously.

"Nope! We're actually on a break from school right now. We go to Beacon Academy."

"It's a school only for the best." Weiss stated matter-of-factly.

"So we have time to help. We're actually staying here in Vale City for a week."

Baby Tooth cheeped from her head. The other fairies chirped as well. Tooth chuckled at their antics.

"Alright girls. You go ahead and collect more teeth while the three of us search for Jack."

They all chirped excitedly except two.

The one with Yang cheeped in protest from Yang's shoulder.

Baby Tooth did the same, perfectly content on Weiss's head.

"No buts girls'. We have jobs to do." Tooth stood firm, fitting right into her 'Mother hen' mood.

They chirped in response and flew off rather quickly, not eager to get on the Fairy Queen's bad side. The one with Yang twittered lightly at the lilac-eyed girl before flying off.

"Er…what did she say that time?" Yang asked.

"She said she'll be back soon. I think you have an admirer." Tooth said with a smile.

"Can you teach me…to, y'know…understand her?" Yang asked curiously, her head titling to the side.

"Of course I can!" Tooth clapped eagerly, excited that someone was so interested in her.

"Oh! Before we go, we've never properly introduced ourselves!" The taller and blonder of the group exclaimed. I'm Yang Xiao Long."

Yang tugged Weiss's arm towards her, grinning. "This here is Weiss, Weiss-"

The paler girl slammed a hand over the blonde's mouth in irritation. I can introduce myself, thank you." She removed her head, laying it across her chest as she introduced herself. "I'm Weiss. Weiss Schnee. A heiress, if you please." The girl in white stated with a smile.

"More like a spoiled princess," Yang chuckled.

Weiss just glared, crossing her arms and jutting out a hip and pointing at Yang. "I swear, you're worse than Ruby!"

"Well she did learn from the best!" Yang stated happily, crossing her own arms and grinning at Weiss cockily.

"Well that explains why neither you nor Ruby have any manners!"

"Yeah, well-!"

"Okay okay, that's enough," Tooth broke in, sighing in exasperation. "You remind me so much of two on my team. They constantly bicker and argue, too," She chuckled.

Yang waved a hand. "Don't worry. It's always like this with Weiss. We just need to get her to loosen up more." At this Yang swung an arm around the girl's neck, pulling her close and smiling.

Weiss batted her hands away, her face flushed in annoyance. "I do not need to loosen up! You guys' need to be more serious."

"I'm pretty sure you're serious enough for all three of us." The purple-eyed girl chuckled.

"Anyway!" Tooth exclaimed, trying not to laugh at the two. "Perhaps we should go searching now. You're sure I'm not pulling you away from anything?"

"Absolutely!" Yang assured.

"I wouldn't have offered my assistance if I wasn't free." Weiss muttered, Yang's arm once more wrapped around her neck.

Weiss ignored the girl, choosing to retain some dignity.

"Alright then. Let's search from the roof tops, it will be easier!" Tooth nodded and pointed up. "Do you two need a lift?"

"Nah, we have our own rides," Yang murmured, pulling out her canyons. Tooth's eyes widened, obviously impressed with the girl's decked out gear and turned towards Weiss, who only shook her head at her question.

"Meet you up there then!" And with that, Tooth fluttered up to the roof.

Weiss placed a hand on her hip, tilting her head up at the ten floor building.

"Must be convenient having the ability to fly." The blue-eyed girl frowned.

"What, can't fly?" Yang teased.

"Not exactly; but that's not a probl-" Weiss halted when the blonde girl grabbed her arm, cannons blazing and launched them both into the air. "YANG!"

But her voice drowned away, wrapping her arms around Yang's neck as Ruby's crazy sister decided it was a great idea to let go midflight.

They both landed, one on her feet and the other stumbling before catching herself, and glaring at Yang who just smiled at her.

"You're welcome." With that she strutted towards an amused looking Tooth fairy.

Weiss just huffed and stood, claiming whatever was left of her gone dignity. "I have my own way of getting around, thank you."

Tooth buzzed over with eager and concern filled eyes.

"Are you two alright?"

"Absolutely! Now let's go find Jack!" Yang shouted, pointing a finger up to the sky.

"The sooner we find him, the sooner I can get away from you." Weiss huffed, crossing her arms and running to jump onto the next roof. When she landed, this time gracefully, she turned back to the two. "Well? I don't want to spend all break looking for this person. So move it or lose it!"

With that she stormed off.

Tooth chuckled nervously. "Is she always like this?"

"You have no idea," Yang chuckled and shook her head.

"…I suddenly _don't_ wantfind Jack."

"Why?"

"Jack is a bit of a prankster. And sometimes he can take it a bit too far." Tooth shrugged indifferently. "It doesn't bother anyone so much, except for one…er, _person_."

"Oh! He sounds like my kind of guy!" The lilac-eyed girl jumped excitedly. "Uh, he is a guy right? I know some girls are named Jacquelyn and-"

"No. he's a guy." The fairy giggled and landed, choosing instead to walk, gazing across the roofs in concentration.

"So, you have a team?" Yang asked suddenly.

Tooth nodded as they jumped to the next roof, Weiss far ahead, though it was easy to spot the bright white hair from here.

"We're not exactly a _team_. We're…guardians."

"Guardians…?"

"Yes. Guardians of children mainly, but then, we also have the occasional adults or teenagers. You and Weiss, for example." Tooth smiled.

"So you basically guard and protect children…?"

"Yes. We keep certain things alive and protected, things that fear and darkness can consume. We each protect something different in a child; something that would be terrible to lose." Tooth fiddled with her hands, smiling as she talked. "Each child- each _person _that believes in us – they are all special in their own ways. We were born because we had something special that wanted to protect them. Because we could see through the darkness and the sadness; we could see through the fear and keep that one thing we believed in alive, and help others find it themselves."

Tooth faltered, blushing and feathers ruffling. "I'm sorry, I can get a little carried awa-"

"Don't apologize." Yang interjected, smiling. "That's- That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard. I've never heard someone talk so passionately about something so much, besides my sister."

Tooth laughed lightly, nodding. "Who is your sister?"

"Her name is Ruby. Ruby Rose."

Tooth suddenly jumped, leaning forward and wings fluttering. "Red hood? Silver eyes and brown hair?"

The blonde girl nodded quickly, leaning back from the sudden close proximity. She wore a proud smile, though.

"Oh! I've met her before! She had the most wonderful teeth when she was little, and no cavities! Not one! Of course you two would be sisters; the two of you could give Jack a run for his money!" Tooth clasped her hands eagerly, smiling and fluttering about.

An angry voice interrupted their blissful conversation. "Would you two hurry up!? I don't want to be here all day!" Weiss suddenly shouted from the next rooftop, giving an exaggerated turn around and storming off.

The two picked up pace, Tooth muttering sheepishly and Yang just laughing at the girl's antics.

"…So, you said you protect something in children. What is it you protect? Or is that more of a…private thing?" Yang asked curiously. They jumped to another roof, both tracking the area for a certain frost spirit as they went.

Well, Yang jumped. Tooth just flew.

"I protect the memories." The fairy murmured softly.

"The…memories…?"

"Yes. All the memories of one's life. It's hidden in their baby teeth. That's why you don't remember so much when you're little, because the teeth hold all the memories. If the teeth didn't hold them they would drift away into the air and fade. You have no teeth as a baby, that's why hardly anyone realizes being one."

"Does that mean they would be….forgotten completely…?" Yang wondered.

Tooth shook her head. "Of course not. Nothing is truly forgotten. It simply fades into another existence. An existence that is not quite forgotten, but is too far to be remembered entirely. Bits and pieces can stay, but a lot of the time only something strong can trigger them."

"That's…crazy," Yang chuckled, looking over at another roof.

"It sure is." Tooth grinned. "But that's why I am here, to prevent those memories from being exposed and vulnerable to the darkness of the world; to the pieces that wish to use those memories for selfish deeds."

She hummed gently, her wings beating in tune. It reminded Yang of hummingbirds.

"Do you have a team as well?" Tooth wondered. Yang nodded.

"Yup! It's Weiss over there, Blake, my sister, and I. My sister is considered the leader of this team."

"I bet that's fun, being on the same team as your sister."

"It definitely is! She's come such a long way and has worked so hard for this! I'm proud of her, no matter what she does."

Tooth smiled at her attitude. The two of them certainly had much in common personality wise. They were bright and chipper, happy so long as everyone else was happy and safe.

"I mean," Yang began. "I do worry sometimes. She can be a bit impulsive and not think before planning. I admit I can be a little bit impulsive too, but not recklessly so. That's another reason I'm glad we're on the same team. So I can make sure she's alright."

Tooth grinned, fluttered over to another roof while Yang jumped it effortlessly. The gaps between the roofs were just small enough that any normal person could manage to jump them.

Someone cleared their throat, and the two chit chatting girls turned to see Weiss glaring at them both.

"Really, you are incredibly slow!"

Tooth shrugged with a giggle.

Yang chuckled and nudged the girl with her elbow, to which Weiss simply waved her off.

"Come one, we don't want to accidentally pass him do we?"

Weiss sighed. "I guess you do have a point. Just…try and move _a little _faster!"

She huffed and turned, walking in front of the two and looking around.

"See?" Yang started "She tries to be mean, but really, she's the sweetest of us all!"

"I am not! Now quit distracting me!"

Yang just giggled, returning to their search for Jack. Tooth tried not to show it but she was worried, and it showed physically. Her feathers were ruffled and in disarray, especially her arms from rubbing at them in her anxiety. Her hands, if not rubbing her arms, were grasping each other so tight they were almost white. Her eyes looked like they crossed at times from looking around too much. Yang decided to continue learning about her, eager to indulge her curiosity, and to distract the Tooth Fairy from her troubles.

"So, you said there were other guardians." Yang began, a hidden question in the statement.

Toothiana zeroed in on her, smiling and nodding, chatting as they continued roof-jumping.

"Yes. Two of them are bringers of two popular holidays."

Yang's eyes widened at this, suddenly eager. "Holidays- like- Christmas?"

"Yup! That's one you've guessed!"

Yang stopped, holding her hands up. "Wait! Christmas – the _bringer _of Christmas – so that means Santa Claus is a _guardian?!"_

Tooth hid a chuckle behind her hand, nodding happily. "Yup! Santa Claus himself!"

Weiss jerked to a stop in front of them, turning to look at them in confusion. "Wait, wait wait- What is this _guardians_ thing you're on about – and Santa? SANTA IS REAL?"

"Well what else did you think Weiss!" Yang indicated the floating fairy. "I mean, the _Tooth Fairy_ is here. But – oh my god Santa!"

Weiss was standing frozen on the spot, Tooth unable to process what the girl was feeling, and Yang was bouncing around on the roof yelling something about presents and candy canes.

"Girls, girls! I know you're-excited? She eyed Weiss worryingly, wondering if that was what the girl was possibly feeling, than fluttered over to Yang and pressed her hands on shoulders to stop her bouncing. The lilac-eyed girl's eyes seemed to be, quite literally, _twinkling._

"I know you're excited Yang but please try to focus! And Weiss," Toothiana fluttered over to her now, trying to peer at her downcast face. "Sweetie, are you alright?"

Weiss suddenly faltered, stepping back with eyes wide as dinner plates. "Is that…a rabbit?!" She pointed.

"A rabbit?" Tooth turned around, only to see the girl staring at a few figures on the nearest rooftop. She could faintly see the gray blue fur and a bright red hood, and perhaps a darker shadow moving about, but the most obvious thing standing out was the white hair and blue hooded figure nestled between the two.

"Jack! Jack, sweetie!" Tooth flew off, Yang and Weiss close behind. The figure barreled into an unsuspecting Jack Frost, who lost all the air from his lungs when the worried fairy held him in a bone crushing hug.

Before anyone could protest she was combing through his hair and looking him over for any wounds, speaking a mile a minute. When she went to lift his hoodie and examine further her protested loudly, muttering about how she was too much like a doting mother. She ignored him and continued.

Bunny laughed from nearby. He had heard Tooth before she even saw them, and smartly stepped out of the way. Jack raised an eyebrow at this, but when he heard the voice, he simply just glared at the Pooka for not warning him and mentally braced himself.

Bunny smirked, obviously pleased to not be the one at the end of the fairy's worrying instinct.

Jack grimaced and shot an icicle at him, to which a loud curse flew from his lips when it early sliced through his foot.

"Bunny! None of that language!" Tooth scolded, now checking Jack's neck and face. "Oh thank heavens! Nothing seems wrong," She finally breathed, holding her hands to her chest until another thought occurred.

"Uh, Tooth-" Jack was interrupted when her fingers went to his mouth, instantly checking his teeth and feeling incredibly relieved when nothing seemed wrong with those either.

By then Yang and Weiss had made their way over.

Yang paused, eying the giant rabbit-like form, as did Weiss, before realizing their two other teammates were here.

"RUBY!" Yang shot forward and grabbed her sister up, who had been kneeling next to Jack, and giving a similar bone crushing hug that could put a strong man to shame.

"Can't- breathe-" Ruby choked out. Her blonde sister laughed sheepishly and set her down, grinning. "Sorry! I'm just glad to see you're not hurt!"

"Really, must you try and get in trouble Ruby?" Weiss reprimanded.

"I wasn't causing trouble! I was helping my new friend!" Ruby defended.

"What new friend?" Yang asked curiously. Blake remained silent. Her eyes were glued on the air between the fairy and Aster.

"Jack Frost! Right there!" Ruby pointed, oblivious to the blank and worried looks sent her ways. The only two who appeared not confused were Tooth and Aster.

"Do you mean the rabbit?" Weiss crossed her arms. She looked highly unamused, practically glaring at the red-clad girl.

"No! That's-er,-"

"I'm Aster," Bunny supplied easily.

"-That's Aster," The younger murmured, "and that's-" Ruby looked at the fairy in confusion.

"-That's the tooth fairy!" Yang chimed in happily.

The colorful figure smiled.

"Just call me Tooth!"

"Er…That's the Tooth Fairy." Ruby murmured, still confused by the events unfolding. "And right there between them - _that's_ Jack Frost!"

Jack had scooted back a bit, looking a bit hurt yet relieved. She went over and grabbed his arm, pulling him along for the ride. "See?! It's Jack!"

Yang looked concerned.

Weiss looked annoyed; probably thinking this was a joke at best.

Blake still said nothing, watching the air Ruby had dragged with her silently.

She knew something was there, she just couldn't _see _it.

"Ruby, there's nothing there!" Weiss finally huffed. She stormed over to where the girl stood, Tooth looking worryingly at Jack.

He simply shrugged it off, but he was clearly upset.

Weiss waved a hand; only Bunnymund, Tooth and Ruby noticed the blue flash and the way her hand went through him. He visibly stiffened but did nothing. Ruby looked in silent shock while Tooth and Bunny sit back.

Jack, though he have some believers now, still cringed whenever someone walked through him. It always hurt, no matter how many believers one had.

"I-I have to go!" Jack suddenly mumbled. He pulled his hood up and went to fly off.

Tooth reacted immediately. "Jack, wait!" He feathers ruffled in anxiety of him leaving again.

Bunny visibly bristled.

I don't think so, mate." Aster grabbed his wrist, much to the annoyance of Jack, but made no move to remove his hand.

"Look, I kno' yer upset, but we've been lookin' fer ya for weeks. You aint runnin' off again' that easily!"

Meanwhile two members of team RWBY stood back in confusion. Weiss and Yang looked at each other then back, worryingly watching as Aster struggled and wrestled with something they couldn't see.

Tooth wings were fluttering anxiously and she spoke so fast none could understand. She seemed to be trying to comfort Jack.

Ruby looked both sad and torn.

Blake however, came to the two confused girls and frowned. "She isn't lying. There's something there."

Weiss raised a brow at this and crossed her arms. "How do you know?"

"I can sense them." Blake stated simply. "I'm not sure who or what it is. But…it's a cold presence."

Weiss looked at her in confusion.

Yang looked at her sister, unsure of what to do to help.

Ruby could only stare, wondering why it was only she and not her teammates could see the spirit before her.

* * *

The sky was a shade lighter over this place.

Darkness was not always bad, most certainly not.

Sandy smiled, reveling in the silence that sleep brought. Tendrils of sand flew from his hands, having perfected such an artful technique long ago. A dolphin shaped itself from the glittering gold sand. He grimaced, thinking of their youngest and newest guardian. Something was wrong, though North and he had yet to figure it out. They needed to find out and soon.

He was a Guardian now, and loss of believers meant loss of powers.

The rest of them were fine, but Jack…

Sandy quickly shook his head. When the dream sand was sufficiently placed in every child's head he flew off on a cloud.

Normally it would be fine with him to watch the inner workings the children's dreams displayed, but North and himself had other plans. So instead he flew to the North Pole as quickly as he could.

The sky turned into a grey dull as he flew North, trying to determine what it was that was causing Jack's believers to so suddenly decrease.


	5. Chapter 5

Excuse my excitement, BUT OH MAH GERD I GOT A JOB. YOU HAVE NO IDEA. MY EXCITEMENT IS BARRELING OUT THE ROOF.

I'm also telling you this because my updating may grow a bit random and spontaneous. (Lie it isn't already.)

You have to understand, this is my first job. I'm a late bloomer and just- MY CONFIDENCE RIGHT NOW. MY CONFIDENCE JUST SHOT INTO THE FREAKIN' STARS.

Okay, I'm done, haha.

Also, I have an idea now of where this story is going. First attempt at a a crossover, an adventure going story and what-not, so yeah.

* * *

The glittering gold man had approached North's safe haven with quick and efficient speed. He may be the Sandman but that doesn't mean he's lazing about on dream clouds all day and night.

He passed through the halls of the great mansion that housed thousands of elves and yetis.

The yetis, as usual, were busy preparing for the next Christmas despite it being January. They never did take much of a break.

The elves were – well, they were trying- and Sandy simply gave one two thumbs up when he showed him an electric socket with a fork tied into it. He could only assume they were trying to create something lightning based for the children.

Sandy floated to the doors of where the globe room lead, opening the doors to find a lost in thought St. Nicholas. The spikier haired male waved his hands around, landing on the floor with not a single noise. North, too indulged in his current thoughts, paid no attention to the newcomer in the room. A nearby yeti finally huffed, jarring the Guardian of Wonder from his thoughts to see the guardian of Dreams standing nearby.

"SANDY!" His voice boomed.

The golden man smiled, giving a silent nod and floating over to him.

"I assume you are here avout Jack, yes?"

The smaller strolled up with a nod.

"Yes, it is very strange. And for it to happen so suddenly!" He mused.

A flittering of images appeared above the golden man's head. A cane, a clock, and a few other things Santa could only guess. However the message became rather clear and he rubbed his beard in thought.

"But vhy would the Time Witch have anything to do wiv this?"

Sandy shrugged, more images appearing. Santa noted the clock again followed by a snowflake.

"You are saying Jack's time is….reversing?"

The Sandman hesitated, his hand balancing in the air and shaking a bit. Sort of.

"That does not make any sense though. Vhy is it they are doing such things?"

Sandy shrugged. He had no idea.

"So…Jack. He is technically….becoming younger?" North finally mused.

Sandy only nodded. It was the only conclusion he could think of so far, and the only thing that made sense. But, why would the Time Witch be reversing Jack? And how was it affecting his believers? That is, unless they were becoming younger as well. Then – if they weren't turning backwards – why was it happening and for what reasons? The Time Witch was only a few years old and fairly new, but surely she knew interfering in such extremes could – and most likely would – end in disasters.

Time had been a responsibility of Mother Nature's until quite recently. That constant load took its toll on her so a new one was chosen to hold that time. Many of the spirits weren't considered technical guardians, but that didn't make their jobs any less important. Time, if anything though, would be considered a Guardian of Youth and Chaos.

Sandy offered more symbols. They appeared and disappeared within a blink of an eye, but Santa somehow could process what each meant.

His big hand rubbed his beard in thought, eyes scrunched together in confusion. This was indeed interesting. "I do not understand though – nothing has actually attacked Jack or any of us –so, why would such a spirit be doing this?"

The moon suddenly shined down on the globe before them, a glittering image of a strange figure appearing before them.

It happened so fast that if they had blinked, it would have been missed.

The two males stood there in shock, blinking in confusion and eyebrows raised high. Sandy patted one of North's legs, and when the white haired man looked at him, Sandy jerked his head in the direction of the sky.

North nodded in understanding. "You vatch for any other happenings. I will signal the others."

He left Sandy in the room, watching the glittering blue image like a hawk.

* * *

"Really, the Easter Bunny and Tooth Fairy in one night. Who else are we going to run into?" Weiss mumbled.

Tooth buzzed over. "Well, there's still North and Sandy," She murmured thoughtfully. "Oh! Then we occasionally run into the Leprechaun from time to time. Oh! Let's not forget the Groundhog!"

"We ain't meetin' the groundhog!" Bunny grumbled. "E's a right shallow little ars-"

"Bunny! Watch the language!" Tooth scolded with a stern finger.

"It ain't like there are any children round at the moment, Tooth."

"It doesn't matter! It's a bad habit that once it starts is very hard to stop!" She reasoned.

Aster waved her off with a huff, while Tooth nodded approvingly. Bunny knew better than to argue with the Tooth Fairy; she was a relentless hurricane when she wanted to be.

"…I think we should leave." Weiss finally concluded. This night was just getting weirder and weirder, and frankly, she'd rather head home now before it grew anymore out of hand.

"You want to _leave?! _It's the Easter Bunny and the Tooth Fairy!" Yang chimed in.

"And Jack! Don't forget Jack!" Ruby chimed in, latching onto said person's arm.

The others had long ago dubbed Ruby as crazy and having an imaginary friend. Her sister had rolled her eyes, telling her that imaginary people were not counted as meeting others.

Aster would have been annoyed, if not for the fact that he was proud that all the girls' could see him despite their age. Anyone who believed in Easter was alright in his book.

Tooth seemed uneasy and kept her eyes glued to Jack's form in worry. She was indeed fretful he would disappear again. She hovered like a mother hen, watching him to make sure he didn't take off again. She would certainly be ready for it this time. Bunny also latched onto the spirit's arm, ruining any possible plans.

Yang grinned mischievously and skipped over to the large rabbit, ignoring a sputtering Ruby who was still insistent on them seeing Jack.

The crimson covered girl waved her hands in the air in exasperation.

Yang snuck around and suddenly snagged a boomerang, eyeing it eagerly. "What sort of weapon is this?"

"Aye! Don't play wit' that!" Bunny released his hold on the winter sprite and went to grab it but she stepped back easily, grin widening.

"How do you use it?" She continued, ignoring the obvious annoyance he radiated. She easily side stepped him when he reached for her again. "Do you throw it? I bet you throw it!" Before he could respond she tossed it a little too hard in the air. It flew far into the sky and out of sight. "Oh man, that's so cool!"

Bunny would have been impressed with her strong arm in any other situation. "Aye, Sheila, don't cha ave' any manners!?" By this point Aster's fur was bristling.

Blake was standing off to the side, smirking slightly at the situation, yellow orbs still glued to the book.

Tooth rushed over suddenly, placing a hand on the Pooka's arm. "Calm down Bunny!"

Ruby had finally relented her attack on Jack for now. Said frost spirit was grinning mischievously at the large Pooka, floating over to him and beaming expectantly. "Aw, what's wrong cottontail? Don't like people touching your things?"

Tooth glanced at Jack worryingly then at Yang. Oh great. There were two of them.

"Bunny, don't get mad," Tooth pleaded, hands clasped tightly together.

Aster's eye twitched in response, glaring daggers when the boomerang suddenly flew back. Yang grinned and jumped, catching it easily to the three guardian's surprise.

"Man! A weapon that comes back!"

Ruby hopped over then distractedly, her attention finally taken off the white-haired boy and running a hand down the boomerang. "It's beautiful! Did you carve this yourself?"

"Uh, ya, I did." Bunny smirked proudly, crossing his arms. "I made the whole thin' maself."

"That is awesome!" Ruby grinned, admiring the handiwork.

Yang nodded in agreement, handing the item to her sister. "It's definitely a piece of work. A good piece of work of course."

By this point her younger sister was lost to the world as she continued admiring the weapon, Aster raising an eyebrow in question.

"I thought Ruby was supposed to be the weapon dork. Don't tell me she's rubbing off on you," Weiss joked, sitting on the ledge of the roof and crossing her legs.

"Don't be so negative Weiss!" Yang happily called. She went and sat next to her on the ledge.

The white haired girl simply muttered, crossing her arms.

Aster took that opportunity to snatch his weapon back from Ruby, and she simply scratched the back of her head sheepishly. "Sorry! It's just really nice is all."

The rabbit simply rolled his eyes but smirked, strolling over to where Jack was and nudging him. "I see ya' met yourself a pretty lil' Sheila, aye mate. First Tooth and now this lil' beauty, eh?" Jack's cheeks frosted over – literally, _frosted _- in embarrassment, and he jabbed the taller Pooka with his elbow. Of course that had no effect on the tall rabbit.

Tooth flushed, wings faltering and nearly falling on her face to the amusement of everyone.

Ruby scrambled her hands around, obviously not pleased by the sudden statement. She didn't comment, just mumbled and went to Jack's side. She would have normally defended herself until she was blue in the face- bluer than Jack's eyes even- but right now she was oddly quiet, still too far focused on the predicament that only she could see him. Well, her, the rabbit and the fairy. That fact alone made her feel a little less crazy. On the other hand, the fact that she was talking to a fairy and a talking rabbit brought that craziness back.

She yanked on the boy's hoodie. The still flustered boy was floating in mid-air when she dragged him back down, a still nervous fairy fluttering about and bickering with the tall rabbit.

When she pulled Jack down she didn't notice the two had stopped, looking at the pair in curiosity.

"Why can't they – Y'know – _See _you?" It was a small whisper that escaped, but Jack managed to catch it.

He smiled sadly, landing on his feet and holding his crooked-cane against him. "It's- it's just something that happens. I'll explain it later."

Ruby was unsatisfied, but she would have to deal as she felt a hand wrap around her forearm. Suddenly she was staring into lilac eyes, worry written all over them.

"Ruby, are you sure you are alright? You keep talking to yourself and-"

"I'm not talking to myself! I'm just- Oh, _nevermind_." The girl crossed her arms, ignoring the worried stare of her sister.

"Come oonnnn Ruby!" The blonde girl nudged her with an elbow. "Lighten up! I was just joking!"

"Perhaps we should stop joking and actually find out a few things." Blake finally chimed in, head tilted to the side and a book in her hand. The girl had been silent and lost in her own world as per usual.

Toothiana fluttered over to the black-haired girl, beaming, and the conversation with the Australian bunny already forgotten. "That is a wonderful idea!" She twirled then flew over to Ruby and Jack. "We should start with the two of you!"

"What? Me? No- no, no, no – Why don't you start instead?" Ruby raised her hands in defense, not very keen on introducing herself to the group.

"Tooth, I'm not sure that's the best idea. Three of them can't even see me," Jack mumbled, holding his staff across both shoulders.

Yang and Weiss were confused, as they couldn't see anyone else standing next to Ruby.

"Oh! That's true…But, we can introduce you!" Tooth nodded in approval.

Aster looked uneasy at the idea. "Ah, Tooth, I'm not sure that is the best idea,"

"Nonsense, Bunny!" Tooth hovered over to the two, one not entirely seen and landed next to the girl in red and black, eagerly zooming in close to the girl. Ruby's silver eyes widened, looking up at the fairy that was leaning in rather close to her face. The purple eyes settled on her mouth for a long period before returning to meet her gaze.

"I bet you are Ruby. Am I right?" Tooth guessed eagerly.

Ruby blinked but nodded. " Y-yes, but…How did you know?"

Yang interrupted then with a grin. "That would be my doing!"

"That, and you have such a wonderful set of teeth!" Tooth gushed.

"We both do!" Yang replied.

Toothiana fluttered over to Yang. "You two take such great care of your teeth!"

"Well we _do _make sure to floss and use mouthwash!" Yang chirped.

Ruby grew dizzy between the two girls bouncing back and forth.

Aster huffed and rolled his eyes at the fairy's antics, but rested his eyes on the silver-eyed girl. So yer Ruby I'm assumin'?"

The girl simply nodded once and he went to the girl with golden locks. "An' who might you be Sheila?"

Weiss had joined the group then, rolling her eyes at Yang who was still conversing with the Tooth Fairy.

"Oh? My turn? I'm Yang!" She flitted over to Ruby, who to her dismay was pulled into a bone crushing hug. "And this here is my little sister!"

Jack smirked in amusement and raised a brow. Ruby had told him of her sister, and he really didn't believe her about how crazy the girl could be until now.

"And I'm Weiss. The only one _not _crazy in this group." The blue-eyed girl voiced. Bunny raised an eyebrow. Oh, she was going to be an interesting individual alright.

"I'm Blake," The girl clad in black murmured, eyes still glued to the book. She finally shut it with a snap, attention going entirely to the group.

"Well, I see some of us have already met! But in short terms, I'm the Tooth Fairy, and he's the Easter Bunny!" Toothiana spoke happily. "You can just call me Tooth. And him you can call Bunny, or Aster."

"More like the Easter Kangaroo." Jack joked, earning a glare from said bunny.

"Yer lucky I'm in a good mood Frostbite'," Aster responded with a gruff.

"Frostbite?" Weiss questioned.

Yang looked between Ruby and Aster, frowning.

Blake did the same. Carefully she moved forward, a hand raised, and gently reached towards the spot of air between Aster and Ruby. She moved so quickly and quietly the three guardians jumped at the sudden closeness.

She was surprised to find herself stopped by an invisible wall.

Aster looked confused.

Tooth was wide-eyed and flew over then, staring at Blake's hand. "I don't understand…You can touch him, but you can't…." She clasped her hands over her mouth.

"…See em," Aster finished.

"Oh, Jack…" Said fairy looked at him in worry.

"There is someone there." Blake spoke softly. Of course, she was talking of earlier's incident with being able to sense something. It was strong and cold, and it was indeed there.

Jack had- if even possible – paled further when he felt the hand stop. The girl's hand rested on his chest. Now he was still adjusting to being touched by others, but half of it was the fact that he couldn't be seen but touched. He reached a shaky hand out, jerking it back fast when it didn't go through Blake's arm. He recoiled quickly as if he had been struck, backing up into bunny and nearly stumbling off the roof.

Aster managed to grab his arm, steadying him and holding him by the shoulders to prevent any unnecessary damage.

Blake seemed lost, a thoughtful look falling on her face and staring down at the sudden chill on her arm. A small frosted handprint laid there.

"I-I'm fine, really." Jack tried to wave off everyone's worry off. That didn't go over well when he tripped over his feet and ended up having the majority of his weight held up by none other than the Australian Rabbit. Great, he'd never live this down.

Aster was holding most of the snow sprites form up – not that he weighed much to begin with – and stared down at him with worried green eyes. "Ay, take it easy there frostbite,"

Jack tried to protest but couldn't find it in him to.

"Jack?" Ruby called worriedly.

The poor boy was mumbling and clearly not there at the moment.

"Jack! Jack, sweetie, it's alright!" Tooth quickly called, caressing his face in a mothering gesture.

It took Jack a moment to realize he was hyperventilating, unable to handle whatever it was that was happening to him. It felt so cruel. To be walked through and unseen for years was one thing. But now, he was there and they clearly knew this, but they couldn't see him? What sort of cruel joke was this?

On the other hand, did this mean they believed in him?

He certainly didn't feel any better at that aspect. His hand was balled into a fist and grasping a good chunk of his hoodie, desperately trying to find something stable so he didn't go crazy.

Bunny was whispering assurances to him but to no avail.

Tooth had wondered close to the boy and was now holding the back of her hand against his forehead. "Oh, Jack… he's warmer than usual, Bunny. We need to get him to the pole!"

As if on cue the night sky suddenly lit up in an array of colors. Weiss and Yang looked up at the colorful lights.

Ruby had moved closer to Aster, who was now full out carrying Jack, as the winter sprite had completely passed out and had a worrying Tooth buzzing about him.

Blake's concentration was on the invisible form in the furry arms, trying to decipher what was going on.

"How in the world are there aurora lights _here_?" Weiss questioned. She crossed her arms, trying to maintain the levelheadedness and turned back to the group. The lights were not the first priority at the moment.

Tooth was still fluttering and she grabbed the flittering fairy's wrist suddenly, a stern but soft look on her face. The Guardian of Memories was caught by surprise at seeing the stubborn girl look so sweet that she fell silent.

"_Listen,_" Weiss began "I know you're worried but panicking isn't going to help. Three of us can't see whoever it is there, so that means you, Aster and Ruby are going to have to help him." Weiss finally reasoned, pointing at Bunny's arms to emphasize her point. Tooth nodded urgently, fluttering over to Bunny.

She was quite used to the chaos, but when it came to their youngest member she found her heart plummeting into her stomach. He could be so random and often disappeared without telling anyone, and who knows what could have happened in those few weeks he was gone. Her mind certainly didn't help.

"She's right. You said you need to get him to the pole?" Yang spoke, placing both hands on her hips.

"Yes, North is usually the best at knowing what to do. Next to Bunny of course. And Sandy is surely there with him." Tooth murmured, placing a gentle hand on his cheek. "They'll be happy to see that he is alright."

"North?" Ruby asked.

"Yes. He's-"

"-Another guardian of a holiday!" Yang interrupted. If her sister heard that he was Santa she'd no doubt go ballistic with excitement, which was not something they needed at the moment.

Ruby raised a brow. "Well, I know _that _but-"

"-But nothing!" Her sister insisted. "You can find out who they are later. But really, we need to get him some help." She indicated Jack.

Bunny was still checking him over, and finally cleared his throat, tapping his foot against the ground. "If ya'll don't mind, we can continue this conversation elsewhere,"

Ruby, Yang and Weiss appeared confused.

Toothiana simply shrugged at them.

"Not again…" Blake murmured, bracing herself and pulling out her weapons.

Yang looked over at her. "Wha-"

But before she could finish they were sent down a large hole and tumbled into the Earth.


	6. Chapter 6

"_Jack! Jack, get down from there!"_

_Jack looked down suddenly, his brown eyes resting on a young girl with a lovely shade of brown hair. He was…in a tree?_

"_Jack!" She reached for him, and in that instant, he reached for her as well. He fell from the branch he'd been sitting on, surprised by the fact that he couldn't fly and landed in a soft pile of snow. The girl laughed and ran over to him, wrapping her arms around his thin waist and snuggling into his chest._

"_I missed you. So much." She murmured, pressing closer._

_Something familiar about her ached in his chest, but he couldn't quite place what it was._

"_I…I missed you too." Jack spoke softly, hesitating before wrapping his arms around the smaller girl's frame._

"_Jack!" Another voice called._

_The girl hugging him froze, her brown eyes lifting up to his face. "Don't go, Jack."_

"_Jack! JACK!" That voice again._

"_No, Jack! Don't listen! Please, stay here!" The girl was near tears, but Jack felt that he wasn't supposed to stay here._

_He suddenly remembered his friends and everyone. Bunny, North, Tooth, Sandy…Ruby…_

"_I…." He didn't know what to say. _

"_JACK!" The girl suddenly vanished, but the voice continued echoing in the back of his mind, even as he fell into a dreamless sleep._

* * *

Blake, tooth and Bunny were the only ones to land gracefully on a red velvet floor.

Yang came tumbling first, head over heels, and nearly collided with the Fairy. Weiss came right after, and of course, Ruby tumbled out right on top of her.

The paler blue eyed girl nearly swore, shoving the younger away from her and huffing. "_Whatever _transportation that was, I do _not _care to do it again!"

Yang however grinned, stretching her arms. "A little warning would be nice next time."

Blake smirked and placed a hand on her hip. "Don't count on it. It's the second time he's done that to me without warning."

Ruby, who was still on the ground with Weiss still halfway on top of her, suddenly jumped and sent the princess of the group flying.

"That was so fun! And-Oops, sorry!" Ruby smiled awkwardly at Weiss, who was now glaring daggers into the girls head. She offered a hand to the fallen girl. Weiss mumbled again but took the hand, dusting off her skirt and crossing her arms.

"So, we're at…the pole…?" Yang questioned.

Blake went to a nearby window, the lights brighter than they were before, even behind the endless snow falling. "I'm assuming yes. It's a lot darker here, even for this time of night."

"You assume correctly!" Tooth answered happily, though her focus was mostly focused on the white-haired boy. "We're at the North Pole." She flew over to Jack, checking his forehead again and frowning. "Bunny, perhaps you should take him to the infirmary?"

Suddenly the doors to the room burst open, an angry looking yet taking in the sight before him. His expression softened when it landed on Jack, a small grunt escaping from his fur covered lips.

"Ya, ya, I'm goin'" Bunnymund huffed, hurrying after the yeti. Jack was still passed out in the furry one's arms, Tooth staring worryingly at the door long after they had left.

Ruby bounced on her feet once, before finally dashing for the door. "I'm going with them! I mean- to make sure he's alright- to see if they need help-!" The poor girl was too flustered to form a proper sentence and fled through the door Aster and the yeti had gone through.

"Was…that a….yeti…?" Yang asked no one in particular. Her question went unanswered, as Tooth's purple gaze was still zeroed in on the door. She also kept mumbling things, words to fast for any of them to pick up.

Weiss, finally done with the awkward silence, cleared her throat and strolled over to the Tooth Fairy. "I know you're worried, but would you mind filling us in? Like, who is this North and Sandy you keep talking about?"

Blake came over, standing next to Yang and tilting her head. "Sandy…that's…"

"The Sandman," Tooth answered, fluttering over to the group of girls.

"The…Sandman?" Weiss mumbled out.

Tooth nodded eagerly, hands clasped in front of her and grinning down at them from in the air. She floated at least five feet, a habit to fly rather than stand unless needed. "Yes! The Sandman! He is the Guardian of Dreams, and he guards children from nightmares."

Blake tilted her head. "So, the Sandman is here – and we're in the North Pole – So North must be-"

"Santa?!" Weiss exclaimed suddenly.

Yang raised an eyebrow, smirking at the girl who suddenly blushed. "Wait, do you still believe in Santa Clause, Weiss?"

The blue-eyed girl shook her head. "O-of course not-! Why would I-" She flailed her arms around in frustration. Tooth eyed the girl knowingly, though the look was also soft.

"_Fine, _I believe in Santa Clause! But you better not say anything to your sister!" The blue eyed girl stormed over to the blonde girl, pointing a finger in her face.

"Oh relax! It's not that embarrassing," Yang pushed the hand aside, grinning at the flustered girl. "Besides, I'm pretty sure it's safe to say we all believe in them. Especially after today."

"It's true. It's hard to not believe, to be honest. Especially considering everything that has happened so far." Blake mused aloud, looking up to the colorful fairy. "So North and Sandy are in here. Should we go inform them of Jack?"

"Yes! Of course! Bunny must be wondering where they are by now-!" The fairy fluttered here and there, probably determining the quicker route to get to North's globe room.

A series of chirps were suddenly heard, followed by the sounds of humming. The five fairies from earlier, plus three more, flew in and surrounded the larger fairy. They sounded a jumbled panic and all cheeped at once, trying to grab the large fairy's attention.

"Girls, girls! One at a time!" Toothiana huffed, allowing a blue feathered fairy to land in her hand. "What is it little one?"

The fairy puffed and wheezed, pointing this way and that. After all was said she took a breath, a small hand balled into a fist against her chest and looking heartbroken.

"What?! Jack's teeth are missing?!" Tooth exclaimed. "Do you know who took them?! Or where?"

The other fairies shook their heads sadly. One flitted over near Tooth's ear, chirping a few things.

"It's alright, girls. Take it easy. We found Jack at least; he's in the infirmary right now, so that's some positive news," She smiled, but looked down at the ground. "But still, why would someone take his teeth…?"

"You said you were the Guardian of Memories, right?" Yang added in. Tooth nodded, looking forlorn. The fairies looked even more defeated, slumped over sadly and wings drooping slightly.

"I'm sure we'll be able to find him. Maybe you just misplaced them?" Blake chimed in.

Tooth shook her head. "No, I never misplace anyone's teeth. I check them all at least twice a day."

"That's a lot of teeth to check though." Weiss joined in.

"That's why I have my fairies. There's a million of them collecting teeth and filing them away. I know they would never mess any of the files up either." Tooth sighed, and then looked down at the girls, jerking suddenly.

"Maybe North and Sandy know what is going on! They need to know Jack's teeth have gone missing!" She suddenly beamed, turning to the fairies. "Girls, go ahead and tell them we're on the way,"

They all chirped and flew off, with the exception of two. The familiar golden-feathered fairy flew over - the only one with the feather that matched the tooth fairy- her multi-colored eyes twinkling slightly. She cheeped sadly, and Toothiana simply smiled. "Yes, you can go check on Jack."

Baby Tooth flitted happily, placing a small kiss on the large fairy's cheek and flew off. The other who had stayed now sat on Yang's shoulder, eyes pleading.

Tooth giggled and nodded. "Alright. You both may have a small break! But not too long! There still are lot of teeth to collect!" She raised a finger to emphasize her point.

The smaller fairy chirped excitedly and flew around Yang's head, beaming. The golden haired girl chuckled while Blake stood by, an eyebrow raised.

"Er-what are they exactly?" She leaned close to the one sitting on Yang's shoulder, head tilted as she examined the smaller looking fairy. It chirped and twirled around the girl, chirping and cheeping.

Tooth chuckled and flew closer, hands clasped together once more. "I guess you could say there extensions of myself. It's how I get teeth so quickly. But, they are also their own selves in ways too. They each have a different mix of personalities they have gained from me."

Tooth flew to the large door Aster and the yet had gone through indicating for the girls to follow. "We can talk more later! We really need to find out what's happening to Jack!"

* * *

North was pacing in his office, frustrated.

Why in the world would someone mess with another spirit? Certainly they knew that it was one of the biggest rules to not break.

Sand was spinning symbols above his head, though they were only visuals of his inner thoughts, and the a few yetis had also come in, unable to help the two frustrated guardians.

"I jus' don't understand!" North finally huffed, pacing back and forth.

Sandy gave a sympathetic look and a small smile, a few symbols appearing above him.

"Yes, yes, overreacting vill get us nowhere," North mused "Vut still…"

Suddenly the door flew open, a small swirl of fairies tumbling in a chaotic mess. They chirped here and there, and when their sights set on the guardians, they flew over. Three to Sandy and two to North. Despite all the chirping at once they seemed to have no problem understanding the combined tweets, as they nodded here and there.

North's eyes widened when Jack was brought up, mentioning him being passed out and losing believers, and at the mention of a few new visitors as well. Sandy made a few symbols; a first aid cross sign, a door and a snowflake. They should leave and go check on the winter sprite in the infirmary, and make sure nothing too bad was happening.

"Yes! Ve need to go check on Jack!" The large Russian man agreed, storming off to the door. One of the fairies squeaked loudly, flying up to meet Santa at eye level.

"We vill meet them and ve can all go see him," He answered simply. The fairy who had protested quickly quieted down, but then reluctantly followed after the two guardians.

Santa was fairly fast for a man his size; his halls were long and filled with numerous bedrooms, and were a good twenty feet high at the very least. He lost neither momentum nor breath and proceeded quickly, Sandy keeping up just as easily and the fairies flittering on ahead.

They finally rounded a corner and nearly collided with a group of girls. One of them flitted over, her wings buzzing and quickly zooming in on Santa.

"Oh, North! Sandy! Jack's teeth are missing- And he's in the infirmary- I'm sure he's doing fine, Bunny carried him there already, and surely you know, but-"

"Tooth, Tooth!" North interrupted, hands raised. "Take deep breath. Ve have been informed of what has happened."

Tooth chuckled nervously but nodded, inhaling a breath of air. "Sorry, it's been a crazy day today." She apologized, indicating the three girls standing off to the side.

Yang looked overly excited and about to burst, her hands balled in fists and grinning madly.

Blake, if she was even fazed, didn't show it at all.

Weiss looked annoyed, until her eyes landed on Santa, and she had to bite back the giggle threatening to escape.

The larger fairy was about to introduce everyone, until a loud scream met all their ears. They froze, obvious shock written on their face.

"That was Jack!" Tooth finally shouted. She flew off quickly, her fairies trailing after her just as quickly. North and Sandy followed, then Blake, Weiss, and Yang. Introductions would have to be made later.

* * *

When they arrived the sight to meet them was an alarmed Bunny trying to shake Jack awake, and a yeti attempting to hold him still so he could inject him with a strange fluid. Jack appeared to be having a nightmare, a terrible one at that, and was throwing his arms out. Ruby was standing nearby trying to help calm the spirit down but looing unsure of what to do.

"Phil! Vhat is happening?!" North shouted. Phil mumbled quickly, pointing at Jack then at the shot in his hand. North shook his head quickly. Jack suddenly began thrashing in Bunny's arms. Yang flew past them and pulled Ruby off to the side, making sure her sister wasn't accidentally hit.

Weiss and Blake stood off to the side as well, and Tooth took off where Phil was messing with a few unnamable substances.

North assisted Bunny in holding down Jack while Sandy flew to the winter sprites side, sending a string of golden sand to him. A fleet of dolphins danced above his head and he immediately calmed, relaxing against the bed.

Bunny breathed out a sigh of relief. His ears were flat against his head and he crossed his arms. "Bout' time ya got here. Thought I was gonna' have ta knock em' out."

North simply chuckled, sensing the worry beneath the rabbit's voice and patted him on the back. "It is fine I'm sure. Just a nightmare." He tried to shake it off but he couldn't help but be intrigued by these events as well.

Sandy floated over, a few signs appearing above his head.

"He's right. We haven't completely defeated Pitch," Tooth flew over, her face scrunched in worry. Phil had gone to Jack's side with Sandy while he injected something into the boy's arm. "Could he have something to do with this?"

Weiss came over then, raising a hand. "Excuse me, I don't mean to interrupt, but _what _is going on?" She crossed her arms and tilted her head, an eyebrow raised. She was tired of being left out of the loop and all this running around nonsense.

Yang also came over, as did Blake, while Ruby went back to Jack's side with Baby Tooth.

Phil left the room, indicating he would be back soon.

"And who is this Pitch?" Blake questioned.

Sandy joined in the small circle that was forming, making a question mark symbol and tilting his head curiously at the newcomers.

For the moment Jack seemed to be absolutely fine, but he made sure to keep a close eye on him.

"Oh! Right!" Tooth voiced excitedly. "We forget to introduce everyone in the chaos – these four we met in a town, and well – it's a long story really," She replied easily.

Bunny stepped forward, indicating the black haired girl. "I met this Sheila when I was lookin' fer Frostbite."

"Except he was a – er, slightly human- I think," Blake added in. "Which is why I called you a Faunus."

Aster raised an eyebrow at her. "What is that anywho? Ya've called me it twice already."

Weiss soughed loudly, drawing everyone's attention. "A Faunus is a hybrid human-animal, to put it simply. But, they can't transform into full animal like you, so you are quite obviously different. So either you are not a Faunus or you're just a different breed in general."

Bunny scoffed, slightly bristling at the girl's harsh and sarcastic tone. He wasn't in the mood for any attitude after this little incident with Jack. "Well aren't you a lil' ball of sunshine," He huffed.

Weiss narrowed her eyes, crossing her arms. "Excuse me if I'm a bit irritated. I _was _caught off guard and sent tumbling down a hole! Oh, and let's not forget that we're in the North Pole with popular figures most everyone assumed were make believe!"

Tooth flew over to Weiss, smiling lightly. "I'm sure Bunny is sorry Weiss! It was a bit of an emergency!" She answered, trying to ease the tension.

Bunny was smirking at the white-haired girl, who was bristling under his gaze and glaring daggers at him.

"What? Can't take the heat, Sheila?" Aster pushed.

"Now you listen here you giant, _annoying_, piece of-"

"I think that's enough! Quit getting so worked up!" Yang finally jumped in, pulling the fuming girl closer to her and away from Aster. She grinned playfully, attempting to lighten the mood.

Tooth sighed in relief. She was afraid this would end up in an all-out brawl. She had no doubt Weiss could hold her own in a fight, but if she were to choose, she'd rather have no tension and arguing, much less fighting.

Blake tried not to snap at Weiss for the 'breed' comment. It was true, she was part animal, and she was adjusting to her being a Faunus, but the way Weiss said it still had that slight disdainful undertone.

North hopped in as well, unfazed by the thick tension in the air. "I will start introduction. I am Nicholas St. North. You know me best as Santa Clause." North smiled, patting his belly. "I had feeling today was going to be very interesting, da?" He beckoned a large hand towards Sandy, the golden guardian standing lazily there. "Dis is Sandy. Also known as he Sandman."

The small round man grinned and waved, and Weiss found herself distracted by – well, to be honest – by the man's appearance in general. He seemed so calm and relaxed and at ease.

"And of course you have already met Bunny and I. But just in case it's been forgotten, I am Toothiana, the Tooth Fairy!" Tooth fluttered over to Bunny, grinning. "And he's the-"

"-And I'm the Easter Bunny." Bunny grumbled, arms crossed once more.

"I'm Blake. Blake Belladonna. It's nice to meet you." The girl clad in black smiled gently.

The blonde jumped in then. "My name's Yang! And that over there-" She pointed to Ruby, her younger sister too distracted to notice anything around her. "-Is my little sister Ruby," She ran over and grabbed her sister's hand, who spluttered in protest. Baby Tooth squeaked in surprise. She was nestled next to Jack's head as he slept on the pillow.

The fairy with Yang fluttered in place and waited for the lilac-eyed girl to return.

"Hey-! Yang, would you stop-" Ruby was cut off when she was pushed forward, nearly colliding with the floor in the process.

"Come on! At least introduce yourself!" Yang smiled and pulled her sister in a hug.

"Put- me- down!" Ruby managed to wheeze out. Her sister giggled apologetically and put her sister down, dusting her of.

Tooth just laughed at the two. They looked nothing alike but you could tell they were sisters.

Ruby frowned. "Jack is still unconscious! Shouldn't we be worrying about him!?"

Sandy flew over to the girl and signed a few things. She appeared confused and looked to the other guardians for help. Santa decided to take that moment and speak up.

"He is saying Jack should wake up soon." He chuckled and crossed his arms. "Do not vorry so much. I'm sure everything is alright. For now, all ve can do is vait for him to vake – Ruby, was it?"

The crimson girl sighed and looked down. "Yeah. It's Ruby." She looked around her, then as if something suddenly clicked, she pointed at North suddenly. "Wait! You're Santa Clause!?"

The large man chuckled and nodded. "Vhy yes! I am also known as North, the Guardian of Wonder." H replied confidently.

Ruby's eyes were sparkling. She was in the presence of not only Santa, but many other famous holidays as well. The Easter Bunny, the Tooth fairy – well, that wasn't exactly a holiday – she worked 24/7.

She jumped up and down happily. "I can't believe it's Santa! Christmas is my favorite holiday! Oh, no offense to the rest of you of course!"

"It is alright. Some of us are a bit better than others." His blue eyes found Bunny's green ones, a knowing smirk on his face.

The large rabbit just huffed and shoved the older man, though playfully. "Watch it North; That's just one that's admitted to likin' you. I'm sure the rest ave' a bit better taste."

Weiss, who had drifted from the circle, found a furry paw on her arm and herself being pulled over once more. Aster had grabbed her and pulled her over, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "I bet this Sheila as' betta' taste. Dontcha, er-?" He paused, raising an eyebrow.

The blue-eyed girl sighed, pushing away the arm over her shoulder. "It's Weiss. And I'm not being pulled into this conversation!"

"Come one Weiss! Besides, I know you happen to favor-" Yang's started, but her words were cut off by Weiss's hand over her mouth.

"I told you not to tell anyone!" The girl muttered. Yang simply grinned, pushing her hand aside.

Their arguing would have continued if a groan didn't come from behind them.

Tooth was the first to react, fluttering to Jack's bedside instantly and resting a hand against his face. "Oh, sweet tooth! You're awake!" She smiled affectionately.

Baby Tooth squeaked her approval as well, snuggling into the snowy locks of his hair.

Ruby was standing behind the Tooth Fairy, watching as she examined the winter spirit who was slowly coming around.

Sandy stood back from the crowd with the three other members of team RWBY, giving them a check mark sign.

"So…he's alright?" Weiss asked, trying to pinpoint the person in the bed.

Sandy bit his lip, shaking his hand in the air. A sort of answer.

"He's alright for the moment?" Blake spoke up.

He nodded at this.

"I still don't get it. Why can't be see him, but Ruby can?" Yang chimed in.

Bunny and North were checking Jack's vitals quickly, making sure everything was running smoothly for the time being. He was technically 'dead', so checking up on Jack could be troublesome at times. They all were aware of how he became a spirit, and none would mention it unless he brought it up, which had been just recently. They were shocked at first, but at the same time, it wasn't the worst thing they could think of. Because he was dead the cold didn't affect him, therefore, he had the benefits of overcoming more obstacles than a normal living and breathing human. Not that he didn't as a spirit, of course.

Sandy had remained silent at the Yang's question. He couldn't come up with an exact answer, and looked sadly at her with a shake of his head. He truly didn't know the reason. All him and North could offer was what Man in Moon had shown them, which was another spirit entirely. At the moment all they could do was help Jack get better.

* * *

Jack groaned once more when something ran through his hair, and it took a moment to realize he wasn't dreaming anymore.

He heard himself say something, but the voice simply stopped speaking for a moment. He didn't want the voice to stop talking. It was oddly soothing.

He could still see the girl in his dreams.

Her big brown eyes watching him.

Her brown hair hanging straight and down as it normally did.

The way she wouldn't let go of him for the world.

Then suddenly that vision faded, and though he remembered having a dream, he couldn't remember what it had been of. Or, even if it was truly a dream or something else entirely.

All he could do was focus on the voices talking. There were so many voices but he couldn't focus on a single one of them. They were all familiar, some more so than others. A small chirp was near his right ear, but he still couldn't figure out where his body was.

He could only focus on the sound, then finally, he managed to let out a small grumble. Something was resting against his cheek and he leaned into the touch, enjoying the feeling of their skin against his face.

His eyes finally were able to open, and the first thing he noted was a pair of bright purple-pink eyes.

His vision shifted a few times before finally focusing, and he realized Tooth was trying to say something to him.

He couldn't hear anything; he could only blink and look around him, his mind still trapped in its sleep-induced state. Finally their voices reached him, and he realized they were the same ones he had heard in his dream. His friends had pulled him out of that empty darkness and brought him back.

"Oh, _Jack_," He heard Tooth murmur, smiling and removing her hand. She was fluttering directly above him, a similar position he had seen her do when they went to Jamie's house, except those loving eyes were mixed with worry and fear.

He let out another groan, and finally, managed to sit up with the help of Bunny and North. He was surprised; everyone was here plus more from the looks of it.

"Jack! You shouldn't move too much! You might havve injured yourself-! Let me feel your forehead!" Tooth lifted his chin with a finger and pushed his bangs up, pressing her hand against his forehead. After a few heartbeats passed she sighed happily. "Cold, as usual."

She clicked her approval and grabbed something next to the bed. It took Jack a moment to process the cold glass being pressed against his lips, held by a furry paw. "Drink up, Frostbite'." Bunny had his arm around the pale boy's form as well to prevent him from falling over, and assisted in him drinking some of the glass.

Jack mumbled, rubbing his head and looking around. "What…happened?"

He groaned when a flash of memory shot back to him. He felt he was missing a piece of something but couldn't figure out what.

"We was hopin' you could tell us, mate," Bunny added. He still had his arm around him, and Jack was grateful for it. He felt like he'd fall over any second now.

"Jack, do you remember what happened before?"

Jack looked lost and shook his head. "All I remember is running into you and Aster, then…nothing." He glanced at the people around him. "Where- Where is she?"

North was still checking over Jack and gave the boy a worried stare.

"Jack, do you mean Ruby?" Tooth asked. Ruby looked concerned, even more so when she was pushed forward by Tooth. "She's right here,"

Though Jack looked relieved and smiled at his new friend, he shook his head. "No, I mean – that girl – " He paused, face scrunched in thought and looking down. "I can't even remember- she was in my dreams. I remember seeing her and talking with her, but now that I'm awake, I can't-I can't remember."

Tooth looked at him worryingly, running her hand through his snow white hair. "It was probably just a strange dream Jack."

Sandy floated over as well, signing a few things, including a faded image of a person. He couldn't quite identify Jack's dreams either, which though it wasn't an odd thing, it was a very rare occurrence.

"You don't know, Sandy?" Bunny pondered aloud, truly curious to such a thing.

Jack missed the worried stares aimed his way. He could only think of that girl that seemed to encompass his mind. The one he couldn't even remember seeing.


	7. Author's Note

Hey everyone. I want to apologize for not updating this story yet. As I've told you I recently got a job and…it's been stressful. I should be happy that I have a job but I seem to be getting more and more depressed. Like, I'm to the point that I'm having suicidal thoughts. I promise I'm not going to act on them. I'm actually trying to find the nerve to tell someone. It took me a lot of nerve just to post it here really. But really I promise I'm fine. I come from a very depressed an anxiety ridden family, so...I just need to learn to tolerate it and see what else there is I can do to help it.

I just have so much anxiety it's killing me. I cry when I have to drive, I've cried at work like ten million times, and I cry when I get home because I immediately think about when I have to work again and my anxiety just won't stop. I didn't mean to vent to any of you like that, but I just wanted to apologize for not updating yet. I honestly have no idea when this will get updated either. I'm sorry if any of you are mad about it. I will try to spin out more chapters though. 3


End file.
